The Legacy
by GalacticSkunk
Summary: Power of Three AU. Four seasons after settling around the lake, the Clans are struggling. Meanwhile, the newly-apprenticed kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight try to find their place in their Clan. One dreams of being a respected fighter. One dreams of living up to his namesake. One dreams of stars in her paws. (Book 1, timeline of The Sight.)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_Firestar jerked awake, his belly tight with fear._ He blinked with relief when he saw the familiar stone walls of his den in the hollow by the lake. Starlight filtered through the split in the rock. The cool air soothed him.

He heaved himself to his paws and shook his head, trying to dislodge the dream. He gazed out from his den at the sleepy camp below. Two sentries were positioned at the hollow's entrance. On the Highledge was a single shape. Firestar recognized his medicine cat from afar, and his heart squeezed.

He cast a glance toward Sandstorm, who slept soundly in their moss nest. Then he quietly padded out from under the bramble tendrils that covered their cave. He leapt up onto the Highledge and made his way over to the medicine cat.

"It's a nice night," he rumbled as he approached. The medicine cat didn't seem surprised by his arrival.

"It is," she replied.

Firestar sat down beside her. "I couldn't sleep, either," he meowed conversationally. "Dreams, you know." The medicine cat hummed.

Firestar looked up through the trees, into the sky. Long ago, he had looked out over the garden fence at the forest. Now, he was in a different forest, and leader of a Clan of wild cats. And he knew that the stars contained the spirits of his warrior ancestors - friends and Clanmates who had gone before. His heart clenched again as he thought of recent losses.

A badger attack two moons ago had devastated the ThunderClan camp. They had sustained several losses, one of which was very dear to Firestar - and to his medicine cat.

"I miss her so much," Firestar murmured, unable to contain himself.

The medicine cat breathed in deeply. "Me too," she replied in a choked voice. She leaned into her old mentor's fur. "It should have been me," Cinderpelt breathed.

"Never say that," Firestar meowed. "Leafpool would never have wanted that."

"She didn't want to die, either."

"But she did in the bravest way possible," Firestar meowed, half assuring himself. "She died defending her Clanmate."

"And Sorreltail honored her," Cinderpelt murmured.

"Yes - how is Poolkit?" Firestar asked.

"Energetic as ever," Cinderpelt replied wistfully. "I can only imagine the type of apprentice she'll be."

"Oh, I think I can imagine," Firestar huffed, nudging his old apprentice gently. Cinderpelt gave a _mrrow_ of laughter.

The two cats sat in silence for a few heartbeats. Cinderpelt gave her fur a shake. "You said you were dreaming?" she meowed briskly. Firestar sighed. "Oh, I know that sigh," Cinderpelt huffed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Firestar did. More than anything. It was a dream that had followed him on the Great Journey over the mountains and settled with him in his new home by the lake; and every full moon, the memory of it returned to fill his sleep. Even Sandstorm knew nothing of the words he had shared with an ancient cat in a gorge, far away…

"I received a prophecy," he blurted out. "Many seasons ago."

"A prophecy?" Cinderpelt echoed.

"_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."_

Cinderpelt grunted. "That's some prophecy," she meowed.

"I thought, for awhile, that it would be Cloudtail, Squirrelflight and…Leafpool," Firestar meowed. "But…not anymore."

Cinderpelt cast a glance at the thorn bush that housed the Clan warriors. She seemed to debate with herself whether to speak. Finally, her jaws parted. "Squirrelflight is expecting kits," she meowed.

Firestar's belly lurched. He should have been overjoyed at the prospect of his daughter starting a family of her own, but his heart was hollow. The two cats on the Highledge spoke no more. They simply stared up at their ancestors and prayed.

_The three have come…_

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

Allegiances are the same as the book Power of Three: The Sight, save for a few exceptions: Cinderpaw's name is Poolpaw. Breezepaw doesn't exist.

* * *

**WELCOME NOTES**

Welcome to my Power of Three AU!

This AU really starts in The New Prophecy: Starlight. Crowfeather and Leafpool never fall in love. Because Leafpool never left the Clan in Twilight, she was there for Sorreltail's kitting during the badger attack and took Cinderpelt's place as a casualty of the attack. (Please note that Poolpaw is not a reincarnation of Leafpool. She is just named after Sorreltail's best friend.) The rest of TNP goes as planned.

Leafpool's kits - Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather - are never born. Instead, Squirrelflight has a litter of kits - aaaand, that's who we'll meet in the next chapter!

This story is cross-posted on Archive of Our Own. Because I'm so far ahead on AO3, I'll be posting one chapter a day here on FF until we're caught up. Then I'll return to my schedule.

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_The ThunderClan cats raced past Sky Oak_ and down to the lake. The pebbles on the shore clattered beneath their paws. They could already see the island on the far side, rising from the water, crowded with trees. Their slender leafless branches reached up to the star-pricked sky, trembling like whiskers.

As the cats began the long trek through WindClan territory, Firestar steadied the pace. They passed the horseplace and crossed into RiverClan territory, always keeping within five tail-lengths of the waterline, as agreed by all the Clans. The ground became muddier as they neared the island.

There were dark shapes streaming over the fallen tree that bridged the gap between shore and island. The scent of WindClan mingled with the scents of ShadowClan and RiverClan; the other Clans were arriving.

Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan, kept pace with Firestar. He conversed in a low tone with his leader, and Firestar replied evenly.

"I wonder what they're talking about."

Near the back of the ThunderClan party, three apprentices picked their way through the marshland. Their small legs worked twice as fast to keep up with their Clanmates; they had just been apprenticed a quarter moon ago.

"Probably about the border markers," meowed one of the apprentices in reply. "I heard Sorreltail talking about it with Brackenfur!"

"WindClan and ShadowClan had better watch out," growled the third apprentice. "Once I get some battle practice in, they won't even dare show their faces around the border!"

"I'm sure," purred a voice behind them. The three apprentices turned their heads to see Squirrelflight's green eyes gleaming at them. "I see you haven't gotten yourselves covered in mud."

"Nope!"

"Good," Squirrelflight purred. "The last thing your father and I would want is for you to be embarrassed at your very first Gathering."

The three apprentices purred in agreement. They had waited too long - six moons too long - to ruin this moment.

Ahead of them, Firestar leaped up onto the tree that covered the gap between the shore and the island. He crossed, and jumped down onto the island's shore, turning back to watch his Clanmates cross. Brambleclaw followed, then Dustpelt -

"Our turn next," whispered one of the apprentices.

"It's more slippery than it seems," Squirrelflight meowed quietly. "Go on, now. Sunpaw, you first."

Sunpaw squared his shoulders and lifted his head proudly. Then, with less grace than intended, he scrambled up onto the branch. Like Squirrelflight had said, it was slippery, and his paws slithered in all directions.

"You're doing fine," called a voice from the shore. The tree shook as Stormfur, Sunpaw's mentor, leaped up behind him. "Just make sure you have a grip before you move forward."

Sunpaw nodded, not taking his eyes off of the black water lapping at the shore underneath the bridge. He unsheathed his claws and slowly made his way across, only hesitating as he swerved around a jutting shard of bark. Finally, he reached the other side and landed on the pebbly shoreline of the island.

"Well done," purred Stormfur, landing beside him. They both turned to see Sunpaw's littermates attempt the crossing.

"Go on, Badgerpaw," Squirrelflight meowed.

The small tabby nodded, flaring her nostrils as she approached the tree. Her own mentor, Brightheart, followed her. Together, they crossed without a word. Badgerpaw landed beside her brother, sighing with relief. Then they both watched as their brother approached the tree.

The tortoiseshell tom crossed the slowest of his siblings. His mentor, Sorreltail, followed patiently. When they finally reached the other side, the two leaped down onto the shore.

"Well done, Featherpaw!" Sorreltail praised. Featherpaw gave his mentor a grateful glance.

A few more cats crossed, and then all the ThunderClan cats stood on the beach. Firestar swept his gaze over them. Then, with a single nod, he turned and padded into the trees.

"Here we go!" Sunpaw hissed excitedly.

They reached the clearing, and ThunderClan dispersed. The three apprentices stared, wide-eyed, at the scene. There were more cats than they had ever dreamed existed - and this was only a fraction of the cats around the lake!

The Great Oak stretched into the sky. At its roots, cats sat talking to one another pleasantly. Everyone looked so different - lithe WindClan cats, broad RiverClan cats, sleek ShadowClan cats…

"Wow," Badgerpaw breathed. She stepped forward. "It's everything I could have imagined."

"I didn't realize there would be so many cats," Featherpaw meowed anxiously. "I mean, look at _him_!" He nodded in the direction of a broad-shouldered RiverClan tom, with scars stretching across his flank. "Imagine meeting _him_ in battle!"

"Oh, I can't _wait_ to," Sunpaw purred.

"Don't forget there's a truce tonight," meowed a sharp voice behind them. The three whirled around to see their father standing there.

"Sorry, Brambleclaw," Sunpaw meowed, only sounding half sorry.

Brambleclaw tried to look stern, but his kits could see that he could hardly keep the pride from his face. "Before you go off," he meowed, "come with us. There are some cats your mother and I would like you to meet."

Without another word, he brushed past the three and led the way over to a clump of bushes. Squirrelflight and Stormfur were already waiting there with two other cats.

"Is that -" Badgerpaw hissed.

"I think so," Sunpaw gasped.

"Oh no," Featherpaw moaned.

They slowed to a halt in front of the gathered cats. A tortoiseshell queen lay in the grass, her eyes glinting at the apprentices. The other unfamiliar cat was clearly a WindClan warrior, with long limbs and short, dark gray fur. His whiskers twitched as they approached.

"Sunpaw, Badgerpaw, Featherpaw - this is Tawnypelt and Crowfeather," Squirrelflight introduced. "Tawnypelt, Crowfeather - our kits."

"Glad to finally meet you," Tawnypelt, the tortoiseshell queen, meowed. She got to her paws slowly. "Brambleclaw's been yammering on about you three for _moons_."

It was strange to hear someone talk about their father so casually, Badgerpaw thought, flicking her tail. Yet again, this was his sister. Our kin.

"StarClan, he looks just like Firestar," Crowfeather grunted, nodding at Sunpaw. The aforementioned apprentice lifted his chin proudly.

"He's my apprentice," Stormfur put in.

"You're a mentor now?" Tawnypelt meowed. "Well, congratulations."

"Never thought you'd be a _ThunderClan_ mentor, did you?" Crowfeather huffed. "How's Brook?"

"Doing well," Stormfur answered. "She's on sentry duty tonight."

"Send her our regards," Tawnypelt meowed warmly.

_An enemy warrior, sending her regards to a ThunderClan cat?_ Sunpaw thought incredulously. Yet again, he considered, this was Tawnypelt. One of the cats who journeyed to the sun-drown-place with his parents.

"How's training going?" Tawnypelt asked. Featherpaw ducked his head shyly. Badgerpaw and Sunpaw exchanged a glance. _Is this a loaded question? Is she looking for weakness within ThunderClan?_

"Training is great," Badgerpaw meowed smoothly. "We're learning a lot."

"She's got your diplomacy as well as your pelt," Tawnypelt snorted to Brambleclaw. Badgerpaw's ears flattened, but Brambleclaw laughed loudly.

"They're all doing great," Stormfur meowed. "Sunpaw is picking up battle moves really quickly." Sunpaw puffed out his chest with pride.

"Can't wait to meet you on the border," Crowfeather meowed. The sun-drown-place cats laughed. The apprentices exchanged glances.

"Tightly wound, aren't they?" Tawnypelt joked.

"Oh, they've just never met cats from other Clans," Squirrelflight meowed. "You remember what we were all like."

"What _some_ of us were like," Crowfeather snorted.

"Yeah, Squirrelflight - you were never shy," Stormfur purred.

"They get it from me," Brambleclaw chuckled.

The apprentices didn't know how to react. Their parents seemed very at home with these enemy warriors. They knew from the stories how close these cats had become on their initial journey, but to see it for themselves was another matter.

"Oh, go on," Tawnypelt meowed. "I know you don't want to sit around with us all night. Go, meet some other cats."

They looked up at their parents.

"Go ahead," Squirrelflight purred. "We just wanted you to meet them."

"Make sure you're quiet for the announcements," Brambleclaw meowed.

"Unlike _some_ cats," Crowfeather grunted, flicking his tail at Squirrelflight.

Featherpaw, Sunpaw, and Badgerpaw meowed their goodbyes, and hustled away from the sun-drown-place cats.

The three maneuvered their way through the island, looking about. At the roots of the Great Oak, a tightly clustered group of cats watched them with interest. The shadows disguised the color of their pelts, and something about the way their eyes shone in the gloom made Badgerpaw shudder.

"Think they're ShadowClan?" she asked.

"I'll bet," Sunpaw meowed. "They look shifty enough."

"How can you even worry about ShadowClan?" Featherpaw squeaked. "We just met Tawnypelt and Crowfeather!"

"Oh, come on, Featherpaw," Sunpaw sighed. "They're just cats."

"They're _legends!_" Featherpaw insisted. "I just met that cat who's named after the same cat I am! I'm barely a quarter moon out of the nursery, and I just met the only other cat who - who's a living memory of Feathertail!" Featherpaw fretted. "He probably thinks I'm not worthy to carry her name."

"Squirrelflight always said Crowfeather was prickly," Sunpaw reassured him. "I'm sure he doesn't care one way or another."

"Yeah," Badgerpaw agreed. "Don't worry so much. We've all got great expectations to live up to."

"And _I'm_ going to get started!" Sunpaw meowed firmly. His amber eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "I'm going to go find the biggest, strongest warriors. They're going to know my name!" He waved his tail. "I'll see you guys later!"

Without waiting for a reply, Sunpaw turned and weaved his way through the surrounding cats, off toward the roots of the Great Oak. Badgerpaw and Featherpaw watched him go.

Badgerpaw rolled her eyes. "Like the deputies are going to want to talk to an apprentice," she teased. Featherpaw gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Oh, come _on_, Featherpaw!" She nudged her brother. "Look - those look like apprentices. Let's go introduce ourselves!"

Featherpaw followed his sister across the clearing. They approached a tortoiseshell molly and a light brown tabby tom. Featherpaw's nose twitched as he scented them. It was a familiar scent from their border markers - _ShadowClan_.

The ShadowClan apprentices watched the ThunderClan cats approach, but did not nod in welcome.

"Hi," Badgerpaw meowed. "I'm Badgerpaw. This is Featherpaw."

"Ivypaw," meowed the tortoiseshell.

"Owlpaw," meowed the tabby.

They spoke no more.

Badgerpaw looked between the two. "So…how's the prey running?"

Owlpaw curled his lip in a sneer. "Running well - especially on our _new territory."_

Featherpaw bristled. The ShadowClan apprentice was referencing territory that Firestar had gifted ShadowClan at the Gathering last moon.

Badgerpaw didn't let her fur get ruffled. "Glad to hear," she meowed evenly.

"How's ThunderClan faring?" Ivypaw asked snidely. "It must be easy to patrol when you have less territory!"

Badgerpaw unsheathed her claws into the sand. "We're doing fine, thank you," she ground out.

"We meet beneath Silverpelt -"

_Thank StarClan_, Featherpaw thought. He and Badgerpaw quickly left the mean ShadowClan apprentices and weaved their way through the cats to find ThunderClan's representatives. They spotted Sunpaw's ginger fur and took their places on either side of him.

"…commanded by the truce of the full moon."

Featherpaw and Badgerpaw swung around to see the four Clan leaders sitting like owls in the lowest branch of the tree. Firestar sat beside the lithe brown tabby who had spoken. A sleek, spotted tabby molly sat on his other side - Featherpaw guessed it was Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan. And beyond her was a huge white tom with jet-black paws - ShadowClan's leader, Blackstar. Which meant that the tabby who had spoken was Onestar.

"WindClan has little to report," Onestar meowed. "Leaf-bare has been kind to us this last moon. The rabbits are running, but not too fast to catch, and the windy weather has made hunting hard for the buzzards and hawks, which leaves more prey for us." His whiskers twitched. "Other than that, WindClan has nothing important to report."

Onestar turned to Blackstar, nodding for him to speak next.

"ShadowClan has one new apprentice this moon," Blackstar began. He looked out and nodded at the tortoiseshell apprentice. "Ivypaw."

Ivypaw nodded, her eyes narrowed. She didn't look pleased or proud to be announced as a new apprentice.

"I forgot Firestar was going to announce us," Featherpaw moaned anxiously. He quickly started to lick at his chest fur.

Blackstar continued. "Hunting has been good for ShadowClan since we enlarged our territory."

Featherpaw stopped his washing, stiffening as ThunderClan warriors gasped.

"Our new stretch of territory is a great source of prey," Blackstar meowed.

_Liar!_

Spiderleg muttered under his breath, "Firestar would never have given it up if it were!"

"ShadowClan would like to thank Firestar for his generosity in granting it to us," Blackstar finished with poisonous gratitude.

Firestar stared levelly at him. "I am pleased to hear that you are getting so much out of a strip of land prey-poor by ThunderClan standards," he meowed.

"Yes!" Sunpaw hissed. A subdued ripple of approval passed through the ThunderClan cats.

Then Firestar turned his green gaze on the crowd. "ThunderClan are fortunate to have more than one -" he lingered over the word - "new apprentice this moon."

Featherpaw's ears twitched. Anxiety churned in his belly.

"Sunpaw, Badgerpaw, and Featherpaw are training to become warriors that ThunderClan will be proud of."

Sunpaw puffed out his chest. Badgerpaw lifted her chin. Featherpaw tried not to tremble. Their pelts burned under the stares from the other cats. In a moment that was at once too short and too long, it was over, and Firestar was carrying on with his report.

"We have been lucky this leaf-bare," he meowed. "There has been frost but little snow, and the prey has continued to run."

Badgerpaw's pelt prickled. There was a new scent in the air, something she hadn't smelled before. Some of the others clearly scented it too - she could see their heads turning, searching the edge of the clearing.

There was a rustle in the bracken close to where the WIndClan cats were gathered. There was movement in the shadows.

Firestar fell silent and watched with the other cats as two lithe shapes emerged from the undergrowth.

"Intruders!" The alert spread through the Clans. All around Badgerpaw felt pelts bristling in alarm and battle-hungry muscles tensing, ready to spring.

The WindClan warriors who were nearest longest at the strangers. Yowling and hissing, they wrestled the trespassers to the ground.

_Are they going to kill them?_

Badgerpaw turned back to the Great Oak, wondering what the leaders would do.

Firestar's fur was standing on end. His tail was stiff with shock, and his ears were pricked as he sniffed the air and sniffed again.

"Stop!"

The WindClan cats froze and drew back, leaving the two strangers standing alone of the edge of the Clans. Badgerpaw strained to see over the heads of the other cats.

In a voice that was taut with shock and disbelief, Firestar called a name Badgerpaw had only ever heard mentioned in nursery stories.

"Graystripe!"

* * *

**NOTES**

(What, no kithood scenes?) Yeah, this first book jumps around and takes out scenes that were tailored to Lion, Holly, and Jay. Hope you enjoyed, regardless! And, of course, welcome the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight: Badgerpaw, Featherpaw, and Sunpaw!

**Badgerpaw **\- dark tabby molly with green eyes; mentor is Brightheart

_Badgerpaw is named for Midnight the badger. Squirrelflight originally struggled with this name, because a badger killed her sister._

**Featherpaw** \- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes; mentor is Sorreltail

_Featherpaw is named for Feathertail._

**Sunpaw** \- handsome ginger tom with amber eyes; mentor is Stormfur

_Sunpaw is named for the sun-drown-place._


	3. Intermission 1

**INTERMISSION 1**

_Sunlight streamed through leafless branches._ The earth was hard, like stone, and just as cold.

Paws tiptoed over bracken and tails swished through the ferns as a hunting patrol padded through their territory, looking for any signs of prey.

"It's too cold for this," Sunpaw complained, his breath billowing in front of him. "My moss is getting cold."

"Oh, come on," Birchfall meowed over his shoulder. "The Clan needs to eat!"

"And in order to feed them, we must remain _quiet_," Dustpelt growled from the head of the patrol.

Sunpaw lowered his head, clamping his jaws shut to prevent his teeth from chattering. Badgerpaw pressed close to her brother, sharing her body heat. He flashed her a grateful glance.

The song of a lone, brave bird cut through the frigid air. The hunting patrol lifted their heads, eyes gleaming with triumph.

Dustpelt opened his mouth to give an order, but he was interrupted by a strange sound.

"Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke!"

Every cat on the patrol swung their heads around, shocked, to see Badgerpaw staring up at the trees, her jaws slightly agape. She chattered again. "Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke!" Then she blinked, looking startled at herself.

Delight slowly blossomed on Sunpaw's face. "What was _that_?" he demanded.

Badgerpaw's ears flattened, looking slightly embarrassed. "I - I don't know!" she giggled. "It just slipped out!"

"That was adorable," Birchfall purred.

"Firestar used to do that all the time when he was an apprentice," Dustpelt grunted. His voice was gruff, but his whiskers were twitching with amusement.

"Cloudtail still does it," Brightheart purred fondly.

"Do it again!" Sunpaw urged. Badgerpaw's tail twitched.

"I don't know how!" she laughed.

The bird sang another tune. Badgerpaw's eyes shot upwards. "Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke!"

The patrol burst into laughter. They could not find it in their hearts to be quiet, even as their startled prey flew away.

**Notes:**

This was just a short intermission - a character-driven chapter that doesn't have anything to do with the plot. Hope you enjoyed!

I now have a tumblr! (I know, how very 2013 of me.) I'll be posting mediocre art and answering questions about this story on there. galacticskunk . tumblr . com


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Badgerpaw was dreaming_. She knew it before the dream began.

Badgerpaw had dreamed this dream at least twice as a kit. She had hoped that, as an apprentice, she would have grown out of such silly nightmares. But it seemed that luck was not on her side.

She was in the apprentices' den. She could sense the other ThunderClan apprentices sleeping around her. The sky outside was still dark, but growing gray with dawn.

Badgerpaw mustered up her courage, then got to her paws. It felt like shaking rain from her pelt as she rose. She looked down.

Her own body lay at her starry paws.

Badgerpaw stifled a shudder and stepped away from her nest. She didn't bother to tiptoe over her fellow apprentices; she walked right through them as if they didn't exist - or rather, as if _she_ didn't exist.

The first time Badgerpaw had this dream, she had been a kit. And she had panicked. She had yowled louder than ever before, and still no one could hear her. She had begged her mother to wake up, prodded her brothers - she had even run to the warriors' den in hopes that her father would awake. But no one could hear her.

Badgerpaw padded into camp and sniffed the air. Birchfall was at the entrance of camp, on sentry duty. The prey caught the day before had grown stale. The snores from the warriors' den told her that the dawn patrol had not been roused yet.

There was only one voice speaking in the camp. Badgerpaw's ears pricked as she tried to pinpoint the location of the voice. Her whiskers twitched with interest. _Firestar's den?_

Badgerpaw followed the voice until she stood just outside of the leader's den.

"Listen - this was not an easy decision to make," Firestar meowed. Badgerpaw frowned. She had never heard her leader sound so distraught before. "Just know that my decision is for the best of ThunderClan, and it is not a poor reflection of either of you."

Badgerpaw tilted her head. Who was he talking to?

Firestar sighed. "Right. Well, let's go and wake the Clan, shall we?"

Badgerpaw stood back as pawsteps approached. Amber eyes flashed from within the cave walls, and Badgerpaw was surprised to see her own father pad out from the den. Behind him, Sandstorm followed. Then, side by side, Firestar and Graystripe.

Sandstorm padded down into the hollow, while Firestar, Graystripe, and Brambleclaw padded to the top of Highledge. Firestar's jaws parted in a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highledge!"

With a gasp, Badgerpaw awoke. Her eyes snapped open, and she leaped to her paws. She looked down - sure enough, there were her solid paws. No stars, no strange shimmering form - just tabby fur.

"Ugh…" Poppypaw moaned. "What does Firestar want so early?"

"Clan meeting!" Sunpaw meowed, leaping to his paws. He hurried to be first out of the den, squeezing ahead of his denmates.

"Stop pushing," Berrypaw complained.

"The fastest hunter catches the most mice," Sunpaw mewed cheerfully.

"Alright there, Badgerpaw?" Featherpaw asked, stretching as he got to his paws.

Badgerpaw flicked her tail. "Just…shaking off a dream," she replied. "Let's…let's go see what Firestar wants." Without waiting for an answer, she bounded out into the camp.

The air outside the den hit her like the lash of a birch sapling. Frost glittered on the bushes around the edge of the camp, and the icy ground made Badgerpaw's pads ache. Breath billowing, she trotted into the clearing, where cats were gathering, huddling close for warmth.

Firestar sat on Highledge, flanked by Brambleclaw and Graystripe. Brambleclaw's pelt shone, the muscles beneath it taut. Graystripe's pelt was well-groomed, the knots and tangles smoothed at last, but it was dull and his ribs showed beneath.

Badgerpaw felt unease tingle in her pelt. Her dream…Firestar's voice in his den… It had all just been a dream, hadn't it? She shook away the feeling. It was just a dream. It was just…a dream.

"He must have decided who the deputy should be," Featherpaw mewed.

It had been several days since the Gathering, since the return of Graystripe and the arrival of his mate, Millie. The two had settled in, and no change had been made to the deputyship of ThunderClan. But now, it seemed that Firestar had made his choice.

Firestar's pelt glowed like fire in the cold dawn light as he gazed over the Clan. Millie settled beside Ferncloud, her eyes round with curiosity. Sorreltail, Whitewing, and Cloudtail sat in front of her, Brackenfur and Thornclaw behind. The gray kittypet no longer seemed intimidated by the warriors hemming her in and stared calmly up at Firestar.

"I know you've all been wondering what will happen now that our previous deputy has returned," the Clan leader began.

Graystripe wrapped his bushy tail tighter over his front paws. One of Brambleclaw's ears twitched.

"When we left the forest, I thought I would never see Graystripe again," Firestar confessed. "There were many nights when I stared up at Silverpelt and tried to imagine him among our ancestors."

Badgerpaw glanced at Sunpaw and Featherpaw and wondered what it would be like to lose either of them. She didn't like the feeling that stabbed at her belly.

The ThunderClan leader went on. "Graystripe was my deputy and my friend. I trained with him and fought with him. I trusted him more than any cat. Having him back is like having one of my own lives restored."

"He's going to make Graystripe deputy again!" Sunpaw gasped quietly.

"But Brambleclaw has helped me lead the Clan through some of its most terrifying challenges. I've never seen him waver in his loyalty to his Clanmates. The last thing ThunderClan needs now is more change." He paused and glanced at the two warriors. "So I've decided that Brambleclaw should remain deputy."

"But -" The gasp escaped Brackenfur before he could stop it. Sorreltail echoed it, and mews of surprise rippled around the Clan. Badgerpaw searched Graystripe's face for some sign of regret, but couldn't read the gray warrior's expression.

Squirrelflight raised her voice happily. "Brambleclaw!"

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" Ashfur quickly joined in.

Squirrelflight whipped her head around and stared at him.

_Why does she look surprised? _Badgerpaw wondered.

Dustpelt and Thornclaw started calling Brambleclaw's name too. Graystripe got to his paws and joined in, and Brambleclaw dipped his head respectfully to the former ThunderClan deputy.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" Badgerpaw joined in.

"All right, Brambleclaw!" Sunpaw purred.

Featherpaw nodded, but didn't join in.

"What, aren't you happy?" Badgerpaw asked him.

"I am!" Featherpaw reassured quickly. "It's just…"

"You don't think Graystripe would be a better choice, do you?" Sunpaw demanded.

"No, I agree with Firestar," Featherpaw sighed. "I just - have a lot to live up to."

"Oh, this again?" Badgerpaw purred, nudging her brother. "Come on, Featherpaw. No cat cares what your parents have done - they care about what you do."

"But Graystripe is a _legend_, and Firestar _still_ picked Brambleclaw. And I'm his son!"

"So am I," Sunpaw meowed. "And I think it's great!"

"I do too, I guess," Featherpaw sighed. "I just… Never mind."

"Happy, there?"

The meow made all three jump. They glanced up and saw Stormfur padding toward them.

"You must be pleased that your father's still deputy," the warrior purred.

"What about you?" Sunpaw asked. "Graystripe's _your_ father."

Stormfur purred. "Well, he was never my deputy. I lived with RiverClan when he was deputy of ThunderClan." He glanced up at Highledge, eyes gleaming with pride. "Whereas I've been following Brambleclaw since the very first journey to the sun-drown-place. He makes a fine leader, a fine deputy."

Brambleclaw leaped down from Highledge and padded toward them. Berrypaw followed him. "We're going hunting," he meowed as he approached.

"Can we join you?" Stormfur asked.

"Of course. Brightheart and Badgerpaw are coming too. But if you don't mind a crowd -"

"Of course not!" Stormfur dipped his head.

"We'll go in a moment," Brambleclaw meowed. "First I want to ask Dustpelt and Sorreltail to patrol the ShadowClan border. I'll meet you at the entrance."

"I'll go with Sorreltail," Featherpaw meowed to his littermates. "I'll see you guys later." He trotted after Brambleclaw.

Brightheart approached the group. "Brambleclaw just told me we're hunting!" she greeted brightly. "I hope you're ready," she meowed to Badgerpaw.

"Always!" Badgerpaw purred.

The hunting patrol padded up to the entrance of the ThunderClan camp.

"Bet I can catch more prey than you," Sunpaw meowed to Badgerpaw.

"As if!" Badgerpaw purred.

"It doesn't matter, because _I'm_ going to catch more than either of you!" Berrypaw called over his shoulder.

"As if!" Badgerpaw and Sunpaw chorused.

Brambleclaw padded over from halfrock. Graystripe was with him.

"Mind if I join you?" the gray warrior asked. "I want to get familiar with the territory and see how the prey runs here."

"That's fine with me," Brightheart agreed.

They headed deep into the forest, picking up the clearest route along the old Thunderpath. Badgerpaw had been along it before, when Brightheart had shown her around ThunderClan territory. But she had never followed it all the way past the abandoned Twoleg nest.

Badgerpaw's breath came in clouds as the patrol padded quietly over the frozen ground. Graystripe turned back to face them. "There's no scent of fox here," he meowed. "And not too much cover for prey. This looks like a good spot to start the hunt."

"What can you smell?" Stormfur asked his apprentice.

Sunpaw closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Mouse," he reported.

"Where?"

Sunpaw nodded in the direction of an oak tree several fox-lengths away. Badgerpaw pricked her ears, and, sure enough, she could hear the scrabble of tiny paws against cold earth, though very faintly.

"Badgerpaw," Brightheart hissed quietly. "You have a try."

Badgerpaw crept toward the scuffling noise, dropping into her best stealth crouch. She led each pad sink slowly onto the hard ground, so that her steps made no sound. The scuffling carried on as she drew close enough. She squatted with her muzzle outstretched and let her tail rest on the earth behind her. She could smell the mouse clearly now, and saw a slight movement in the leaves.

"Brambleclaw!"

The mouse scuttled out of the leaves and disappeared among the roots of a tree. Hissing with surprise, Badgerpaw spun around to see who had ruined her catch.

Featherpaw exploded from the undergrowth and skidded to a halt. "ShadowClan have moved the border! They've put a new line of scent marks inside ThunderClan territory!"

"Where?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"I'll show you." Without waiting, Featherpaw headed away through the trees.

"Where's Dustpelt and Sorreltail?" Brambleclaw called after him, breaking into a run. The hunting patrol bounded after them both.

"Sorreltail's at the border! Dustpelt went back to warn Firestar!" came the reply.

Featherpaw led them back along the Thunderpath before veering into the forest and up the slope that led to the ShadowClan border. He skidded to a halt near the top, where Sorreltail was waiting with a sour look. "Here!" Featherpaw gasped, flicking his tail to indicate the line of birches that followed the ridge.

Badgerpaw sniffed the nearest trunk and wrinkled her nose. It was true. ShadowClan had marked ThunderClan trees.

"Isn't this the original border?" Graystripe asked.

"No!" Brambleclaw hissed. "The border is there." He pointed his muzzle to the top of the rise where the trees gave way to the grassy clearing.

"Did they think we wouldn't notice?" Badgerpaw spat.

Brightheart's hackles rose. "ShadowClan warriors nearby!" she warned.

As she spoke, three ShadowClan cats stalked over the rise and stood staring down at the ThunderClan patrol.

"Oakfur!" Brambleclaw hissed, staring at the small brown tom who led the trio. Badgerpaw recognized Owlpaw from the Gathering, and the final cat was his mentor, Smokefoot.

"A one-eyed warrior noticed us before the ThunderClan deputy knew we were here," Oakfur sneered. "How humiliating. ThunderClan isn't what it used to be. Filled with kittypets and cripples and worn-out deputies." He glared at Graystripe.

"You've moved the border," Brambleclaw growled.

"We've taken what should be ours, and we will take more," Smokefoot told him.

"ThunderClan is hardly a real Clan anymore - it's half kittypet," Oakfur put in. "I'm sure StarClan agrees that only true warriors are entitled to hunt on Clan territory."

"ThunderClan has nothing but true warriors!" Brambleclaw yowled. He flattened his ears and stepped over the new marker line until he was only a tail-length away from Oakfur. "If you want our territory, you'll have to fight for every step."

Badgerpaw's fur stood on end. Her first real battle! She sank her claws into the earth, imagining it was ShadowClan fur.

"Are you sure we won't win?" Oakfur's eyes glittered as more ShadowClan warriors began to appear over the rise, lining up like starlings on a branch. Badgerpaw's heart flipped over. It looked as though every ShadowClan warrior had come to fight. Their muscles bulged under their pelts, their claws glinting as they flexed them against the hard ground.

Badgerpaw felt fur brush her flank. Featherpaw and Sunpaw had joined her. Badgerpaw suddenly pictured the three of them - three half-grown apprentices facing what looked like the whole of ShadowClan.

_StarClan, help us!_

**NOTES**

Besides Badgerpaw's dream, this is very close the the original work. Sorry! Next chapter there will be more divergence.

galacticskunk . tumblr . com


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_"Get back to camp and tell_ Firestar to bring help." Graystripe's hiss sounded in Featherpaw's ear. "Now!"

Featherpaw turned and pelted away into the trees. Graystripe was right: without help, the battle was already lost. Featherpaw felt shame pulse through him; he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he would be fetching help instead of fighting.

"Stop him!"

He heard Russetfur's yowl, and the rustle of paws upon leaves.

Featherpaw glanced over his shoulder. Two ShadowClan warriors streaked toward him. Then he saw a flash of gray fur. Graystripe had launched himself onto one of the cats. The ShadowClan warrior yowled and the air exploded as the two Clans charged screeching into battle.

Featherpaw forced himself to run faster till he thought his heart would burst. Paws pounded behind him. Only one set now, thanks to Graystripe. Featherpaw dodged through a thick bramble swath, hoping his small size would let him escape the ShadowClan warrior. But as he slipped out of the other side and glanced backward, he saw a burly tom thrusting his way through the bush with terrifying strength.

Featherpaw hurtled down the steep slope to the training hollow and pelted across it. Just a short way through the trees and then a clear run to the camp entrance. The ShadowClan warrior's paw steps thundered ever closer as Featherpaw caught sight of the thorn barrier ahead.

"Someone help me!" he wailed.

Claws raked his tail. The ShadowClan cat was at his heels. Wild with terror, Featherpaw dug his claws in and propelled himself forward.

A fiery flash of fur streaked from the thorn tunnel and flew past Featherpaw.

"I'll stop him," Squirrelflight yowled, lunging for the ShadowClan warrior.

The tom let out an agonized shriek. Featherpaw slowed, his breath coming in great gulps. He turned and saw Squirrelflight chasing the ShadowClan warrior up the bank, snarling as if all the warriors of StarClan raced beside her.

Featherpaw hurtled into the camp. "ShadowClan have invaded!"

Firestar was in the clearing with Dustpelt. He bounded to Featherpaw's side as soon as he saw him. "Dustpelt told me they've moved the border," he meowed.

"Brambleclaw took our hunting patrol to investigate," Featherpaw puffed. "But we walked into an ambush."

Firestar's eyes widened with alarm. "Are they fighting now?"

Featherpaw nodded, his paws trembling with the thought of Badgerpaw and Sunpaw battling experienced ShadowClan warriors.

"Sandstorm, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Ashfur, Brook!" Firestar called to the warriors who were already pacing around the clearing, lashing their tails. "ShadowClan have crossed the border. Brambleclaw is holding them off, but they need help."

"Should I bring Mousepaw?" Spiderleg asked.

"If he's battle-ready," Firestar answered.

Squirrelflight raced back through the entrance. "There's one less ShadowClan warrior to deal with," she announced. "He'll not want to fight again today."

"Good work. I want you to stay and guard the camp," Firestar told her.

Squirrelflight nodded. "Yes, Firestar."

Millie appeared from behind the warriors' den. "I'm coming with you."

Featherpaw stared at her in astonishment. She was a kittypet!

"Okay," Firestar agreed. "But don't take any risks."

Featherpaw was still trembling with terror and exhaustion. Firestar looked at him. "Are you fit to fight?"

Featherpaw's stomach flopped. He would be fighting after all. He nodded numbly.

"Good," Firestar growled. "Your brother and sister need you." Then he swept out of the camp, his warriors following.

Featherpaw pelted after the patrol. _Oh StarClan, oh Silverpelt,_ he thought. _How will we ever fight them off?_ He could hardly keep his paws from trembling at the thought of battle.

"Always keep an eye out behind you!" Whitewing fell in beside him to give some breathless advice. "ShadowClan fight dirty. You're fast and strong, even though you're small. You'll be nimbler than some of their warriors. Use that to your advantage."

As they neared the border, they heard screeches and yowls.

"This way!" Firestar called. They plunged through the forest until Featherpaw could glimpse teeth and claws flashing in the gaps between the trees ahead.

ShadowClan warriors had surrounded Brambleclaw's patrol, but the ThunderClan cats were standing their ground, lashing out at every cat within reach.

"Attack!" Firestar cried, and the ThunderClan warriors spread out and launched themselves into battle.

"Head over there!" Spiderleg called to Featherpaw. He flicked his tail to the edge of the fighting. "Look for your littermates first and do what you can to help them!"

Featherpaw raced forward, scanning the fray for Badgerpaw and Sunpaw. He spotted Stormfur and Sorreltail fighting side by side with Brightheart, fending off four ShadowClan warriors. Badgerpaw crouched behind them, paw raised and jaws parted in a furious hiss. As a ShadowClan warrior broke through the ThunderClan defensive line, she struck with ferocity and slashed at his ears.

Featherpaw's heart thudded as he searched for Sunpaw's ginger pelt. Had he been wounded? Relief glimmered for a moment when Featherpaw saw his brother fighting beside Graystripe. The gray warrior, ears flattened, his lips drawn back into a vicious snarl, raked for the flank of a dark ginger ShadowClan warrior as it lunged for Sunpaw.

_Russetfur!_ Featherpaw recognized the ShadowClan deputy.

Sunpaw ducked under Graystripe and shot out from beneath him, nipping the ShadowClan deputy on her hind legs with such ferocity that the warrior whipped around, claws flashing, and lunged at Sunpaw. But Sunpaw was ready. Sunpaw swerved out of the way and then rushed forward, tumbling into Russetfur's flank.

The ShadowClan deputy was knocked right into Graystripe's waiting claws. The gray warrior slashed Russetfur's flank. Russetfur howled. Sunpaw leaped up and grabbed either side of her face, then leaned in and chomped down on Russetfur's ear.

Russetfur shrieked until Sunpaw let go, then turned tail and fled into the battle.

Featherpaw looked around at the thick of battle, trying to decide where in StarClan to begin. _Maybe someone my own size?_ He peered around, but Owlpaw was nowhere to be seen - perhaps the apprentice had already been fought off?

As Featherpaw stood indecisive, a warrior sprung out of the fray and lunged for him. Featherpaw yowled with surprise as the ShadowClan warrior leapt at him, claws outstretched. With barely a heartbeat's time, the white molly had Featherpaw pinned.

"Help!" he shrieked.

"Featherpaw!"

Featherpaw could faintly hear Badgerpaw's voice calling his name, but he was too focused on the hot breath of the ShadowClan warrior flooding his face.

"Go home, kittypet," the ShadowClan molly taunted in a snarl. "Go home to your Twolegs."

"I - I'm a warrior," Featherpaw squeaked.

_"I - I'm a warrior,"_ the molly sneered. She tightened sank her claws into his fur, and Featherpaw whimpered. He struggled against the ShadowClan warrior's grip. "You don't belong in this forest if you can't defend it!"

"Leave my brother alone!"

A bundle of tabby fur careened into the ShadowClan molly, dislodging her and knocking her sideways. Featherpaw scrambled to his paws as the molly turned and hissed. But Badgerpaw raised a paw and returned the hiss.

"Get out of our forest!" she spat.

"Make me," the ShadowClan warrior growled, and lunged.

Badgerpaw leapt out of the way. Featherpaw followed suit. Then, as the molly landed where the two apprentices had been, Badgerpaw turned and scratched her flank. Featherpaw, a moment late, did the same.

The ShadowClan warrior turned her gaze on Featherpaw and struck like a snake. Featherpaw ducked, then shot underneath her to give her a nip on the underbelly. But the molly had anticipated this, and dropped all her weight onto the ThunderClan apprentice. Featherpaw shrieked as he was crushed under the ShadowClan warrior's fur.

Badgerpaw caterwauled and chomped down on the ShadowClan molly's tail. The ShadowClan cat howled, leaping to her paws, and backed up. Featherpaw took the opportunity to slash at her nose.

"Drive the rest into the brambles!"

Badgerpaw and Featherpaw looked up at Graystripe's order.

"What?" Spiderleg yowled.

"That'll only make it harder to fight them!" Birchfall shouted.

"Harder for ShadowClan!" Badgerpaw gasped.

Firestar called to his warriors. "They're not used to fighting in undergrowth! Do as Graystripe says!"

"Everyone, spread out behind me!" Brambleclaw ordered. He spun around so that his back was to the ShadowClan border.

The ThunderClan cats drew away from their enemy long enough to reposition themselves around their deputy. Confused, the ShadowClan warriors stared at them. Suddenly they were trapped on the wrong side of their border. Then Brambleclaw charged forward, his warriors flanking him on either side, and they began to press the ShadowClan warriors deeper into ThunderClan territory, where a tangle of brambles covered the forest floor.

Featherpaw and Badgerpaw fought side-by-side against Ivypaw, ducking and lashing out as they slowly advanced. Ivypaw spat and hissed, but began to trip over the undergrowth as she backed into ThunderClan territory.

Ivypaw wasn't the only ShadowClan cat struggling; ThunderClan was slowly overtaking the trespassers. Sandstorm's tail lashed triumphantly as a ShadowClan warrior cowered beneath her blows. Beside her, Whitewing nipped at a mottled apprentice as he tried to battle past her out of the clinging thorns. Brook and Stormfur worked together, jabbing at Smokefoot with merciless claws as he struggled father into the brambles to escape them.

Russetfur stared in dismay at her warriors thrashing helplessly in the undergrowth. "Retreat!" she yowled.

The ShadowClan cats scrambled out of the brambles, leaving clumps of fur behind as they pelted past the ThunderClan warriors and fled back into their own territory.

Featherpaw scanned the battered ThunderClan cats. "Sunpaw?" he called hesitantly.

"I'm over here!" Sunpaw squirmed backward out of the undergrowth, his bushy tail pricked with thorns.

"Is everyone okay?" Firestar staggered out, his muzzle crimson with blood.

"Sandstorm's twisted her paw." Brambleclaw stood beside the ginger-colored warrior as she licked at a forepaw.

"It's just a sprain," she reassured.

"Ashfur?" Firestar looked at the gray warrior. "That looks like a bad cut on your shoulder."

"It'll heal," Ashfur replied.

"I've lost a chunk of fur from my tail," Spiderleg spat. "But it was worth it if ShadowClan thinks twice before trying to steal our territory again."

"We need to make sure they're all gone," Firestar meowed.

"I'll check," Brook offered.

"Are you injured?"

"Just a torn ear."

"Then take Spiderleg with you and search beyond the brambles," Firestar ordered. "Make sure no cat went father into our territory."

Spiderleg and Brook hared away through the trees.

Sorreltail flicked Featherpaw's shoulder with her tail. "Thank StarClan you got help so quickly."

"You held out well till we came," Firestar praised Brambleclaw.

"Sunpaw fought like a warrior!" Birchfall commented.

"We couldn't let ShadowClan drive us from our own territory!" Graystripe growled.

Brambleclaw gazed across the clearing where the ShadowClan cats had fled. "We're going to have to do something about ShadowClan before the next Gathering," he vowed.

"Let's start by remarking the correct boundary," Firestar ordered. "Brambleclaw, you stay here with Stormfur and Birchfall and mark every tree twice along the border." Brambleclaw nodded. "I'll take the rest back to camp."

Featherpaw turned and followed his Clanmates. Sandstorm was limping, and Ashfur kept stopping to lick at the blood welling from the wound on his shoulder. Millie's pelt was missing clumps of fur along her flank, but she was buzzing with the excitement that came from winning a battle, her ears pricked and her tail twitching.

Sunpaw caught up with Badgerpaw and Featherpaw. "Did you see me jump on Oakfur?" he meowed proudly.

"I wish I had!" Badgerpaw purred. "I was too busy seeing to that tabby warrior." Her eyes glowed. "I used a move Poolpaw taught me the other day. It was brilliant doing it for real!"

"What about you, Featherpaw?" Sunpaw demanded eagerly. "Who did you take on?"

"Oh, uh -" Featherpaw stammered. His ears flattened and he didn't meet Sunpaw's eyes. "N-no one, really."

"Nonsense!" Badgerpaw purred. "We both saw Ivypaw off, and not to mention Snowbird!"

"Yeah…yeah," Featherpaw agreed halfheartedly. He let his littermates' excited mews drift away as he focused on putting one paw in front of the other, just desperate to get home.

He could feel his scratched beginning to sting. His muscles ached from the battle, and when they reached the camp he padded to the halfback and collapsed beside it. Sunpaw climbed onto the smooth, low rock and hung his head over the side, while Badgerpaw flopped down beside them.

"I still can't believe we fought real warriors," she breathed.

Cinderpelt emerged from her den with herbs and cobwebs hanging from her jaws. She went straight for Ashfur and began to apply sticky white webs to his shoulder.

"I hope she doesn't come over here," Sunpaw meowed. "I want to keep this scar!" He lifted his right forepaw to reveal a long scratch underneath.

"That could get infected!" Featherpaw gasped.

"Not if I keep it clean!" Sunpaw purred sneakily.

"Lucky," Badgerpaw sighed. "I just got a few thorn scratches!"

"You've got some fur missing, too, Featherpaw," Sunpaw meowed, nodding to his brother.

Featherpaw looked down at his chest and felt his heart squeeze. Right where Snowbird had sank her claws into him, the fur was stripped away. His whiskers drooped.

He got to his paws. "I'm going to get some sleep," he meowed quietly.

"Sleep!" Sunpaw echoed. "I'm way too excited for that."

"Me too," Badgerpaw agreed.

"Well…good night," Featherpaw mumbled, then turned tail and shuffled into the apprentices' den.

He flopped down into his nest and closed his eyes, not even bothering to rearrange himself to get more comfortable.

With barely any effort, he slipped into a dark sleep.

And then he awoke.

He strode through an unfamiliar forest. Through the gaps in the trees he could see a wall of mist blocking his way. He padded forward, and as the mist began to swirl around his paws he noticed that the undergrowth was becoming thinner. The trees around him grew stiff and lifeless, their branches too high for a cat to reach.

"Featherpaw?"

His pelt stood on end, and he scanned the murky forest up ahead. Gradually he made out a figure that seemed familiar. The brand shoulders and wide muzzle reminded him of his father, Brambleclaw.

"Featherpaw!" the voice called again.

A second figure loomed from the shadows and stood beside the first. Outlined against the fog, they shared the same strong shoulders and broad muzzle.

"Yes?" Featherpaw mewed, his voice sounding tiny among the trees.

The two cats approached him and stopped, their tabby pelts as dark as the shadows beyond the trees.

"Welcome. Do not be afraid. We are kin," the larger cat meowed. "I am Tigerstar, your father's father, and this is his brother, Hawkfrost."

Featherpaw stared at the cats in astonishment. He had heard nursery stories about Tigerstar and the terrible things he had done. Why had these two cats come to Featherpaw, of all cats?

"It is good to meet you at last," Tigerstar meowed, his eyes glittering.

"Brambleclaw is blessed to have three fine kits," Hawkfrost added.

"We watched you in battle earlier," Tigerstar purred. "I am glad to see you have inherited your father's skill."

Hawkfrost glanced at his father. "And yours, Tigerstar," he meowed.

Featherpaw shuffled his paws. Why were they complimenting him when they must know he couldn't fight as well as he should?

As though reading his thoughts, Tigerstar went on, "We can teach you how to improve your skills if you like," he offered, his voice smooth as honey.

Featherpaw searched the massive tom's gaze. Doubt made his fur prickle. "I - I'm not sure I'm such a good warrior," he confessed.

"How can any kin of mine say such a thing?" Tigerstar snorted. "It is bad enough that I have to watch Mothwing wasting her talents as a medicine cat." His whiskers twitched.

"Why don't you let us teach you some fighting moves?" Hawkfrost urged. "Once you see how easy they are for you, you'll realize that you were _born_ to lead your Clanmates in battle."

Featherpaw looked up at Hawkfrost. He hesitated. "You…you think so?" he asked.

"Of course," Tigerstar purred in reply. "Featherpaw, you are my kin. You are meant for greatness."

"But you -" Featherpaw couldn't help himself but blurt out the words. "I - I mean…" He looked away anxiously.

Tigerstar hummed thoughtfully. "Featherpaw," he rumbled, "it is true that my deeds in life have become that of legend."

_That's one word for it,_ Featherpaw thought.

"Know this, young Featherpaw: my path now is to make right. I seek to train you to become the warrior I should have been." Tigerstar's tail swished against the earth. "You are more than capable. You just need…a push in the right direction."

Featherpaw's ears flicked. His whiskers quivered. All he wanted was to be a cat that ThunderClan could be proud of…

"We can help you on your way to greatness," Tigerstar promised. "Train with us, Featherpaw."

Featherpaw looked up at his grandfather, who stood tall and proud - so unlike Featherpaw, who was crouched with a twitchy tail. He hesitated, but as he met Tigerstar's eyes, he could not refuse. Featherpaw nodded. "Teach me."

**NOTES**

Questions? Comments? I'd love to hear 'em!

galacticskunk . tumblr . com


	6. Intermission 2

**INTERMISSION 2**

_"What in StarClan's name are you doing?"_

Featherpaw leaped back, alarmed as he heard Badgerpaw's laugh from behind. "Nothing!" he protested quickly.

Badgerpaw's twitching whiskers told him that she wasn't convinced. To be fair, Featherpaw thought, he hadn't been rather convincing.

Badgerpaw tried to look behind Featherpaw's back. Featherpaw leaned to the side to block her view. Badgerpaw leaned the other way; Featherpaw blocked her view. Badgerpaw's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"That's how you want to play, huh?" she purred, dropping into a low crouch. Featherpaw felt his ears go hot - this was, in fact, not how he wanted to play. But once Badgerpaw had her mind set on a game, that was that. It had been that way since they were kits. If she wanted to play Clan leader, she was Clan leader. (Which had always been fine for Featherpaw; being Clan leader was too much responsibility, even in a game.)

Featherpaw copied Badgerpaw's stance, anxiety pulsing through him. Badgerpaw's whiskers twitched as she wriggled her haunches, prepared to spring. Featherpaw halfheartedly lifted a paw.

"Ambush!" a voice yowled.

Sunpaw exploded from the nearest bush, using both of his giant front paws to careen into both of his littermates. Badgerpaw and Featherpaw were knocked sideways. Badgerpaw purred with amusement, while Featherpaw squealed.

Sunpaw landed on top of them both. Badgerpaw pushed his limbs off of her. "Get off, you big badger!" she teased.

"Oh, _I'm_ the badger?" Sunpaw purred, flicking his tail at Badgerpaw.

Featherpaw pushed Sunpaw off of him. "Get off!" he hissed.

"Oh, come on, Featherpaw! Lighten up!" Sunpaw mewed. "I saved you from a fight with Badgerpaw!"

"By attacking me yourself. Great, thanks," Featherpaw muttered.

"You're such a soggy-paws," Sunpaw sighed, rolling onto his back.

Badgerpaw purred. Then she broke off, catching sight of what was behind Featherpaw all along.

"Featherpaw, have you been chewing on ferns _again?"_

**NOTES**

Short chapter, because it's an intermission. Hope you enjoyed!

galacticskunk . tumblr . com


	7. Chapter 4

_The forest floor was slick_ _with_ rain. Badgerpaw slid her paws over the loosening earth, careful not to brush any leaves. Her tail itched to twitch, but she would not let it. She held her breath and remained still as stone.

Then the vole emerged from its cover.

Badgerpaw sprang, claws outstretched. She scooped the vole into the air, but before it could let out a warning shriek she reared up and nipped it in the neck. As all four of her paws landed on the forest floor, Badgerpaw's catch dangled from her jaws.

"Well done!" purred Brightheart. "Not a heartbeat off."

Badgerpaw puffed out her chest at her mentor's praise.

"Now, let's uncover our other catches and head back to camp," Brightheart meowed. "It's too wet to practice our tree climbing today."

"Yes, Brightheart," Badgerpaw meowed, her voice muffled through vole fur.

It had been a quarter moon since the battle with ShadowClan. Badgerpaw's scratches had healed - as had Sunpaw's, to his disappointment. The cats of ShadowClan had not made another attempt on ThunderClan land, but they kept their border well-marked. ThunderClan did the same.

It was a miserable gray day, but Badgerpaw refused to complain - even when her fur was heavy with the morning drizzle. She and Brightheart had gone out at dawn to hunt, and had been successful despite the rain. Even the mice and voles had to come out of their holes to search for food, Brightheart had told her apprentice.

On the way back to camp, mentor and apprentice continually found more of their catches. Soon their jaws were full, and they padded back to camp with their heads held high.

Once back in camp, they deposited their kills onto the pile. "Bring something to Mousefur and Longtail," Brightheart instructed, "then you can take something for yourself. Well done today, Badgerpaw."

"Thanks, Brightheart!" Badgerpaw mewed. She dipped her head to take a blackbird to the elders, but then a voice rang through the hollow.

"Dog attack! Dog attack!"

Whitewing burst through the thorn tunnel and skidded to a halt in front of Highledge. "Dog attack!" she yowled again.

Badgerpaw immediately looked to her mentor. Brightheart bristled furiously, her tail lashing and ears flattening.

Cats filled the clearing, staring wildly around with claws unsheathed.

"Are they near the nursery?" Hazelpaw called.

"Where are they?" Ferncloud demanded in a trembling voice.

"It's just like the badger attack!" wailed Daisy.

Firestar leaped down from Highledge in one bound, Sandstorm on his heels. "Where are the dogs?"

Whitewing's words came in gasps as she fought to get her breath back. "They're not on ThunderClan territory," she panted.

"Where are they, then?" Firestar demanded.

"On WindClan territory," Whitewing reported. "I was patrolling with Thornclaw and Cloudtail near the border, and we heard dogs barking and cats shrieking from the moor."

"Where are Thornclaw and Cloudtail now?"

"They went to investigate."

"StarClan protect them," Ferncloud breathed.

Featherpaw and Sunpaw appeared on either side of Badgerpaw, their whiskers brushing hers. "Will Firestar send a patrol?" Sunpaw asked a little too eagerly.

"WindClan could be wiped out!" Featherpaw cried.

Cinderpelt limped out from the medicine den. "Any injuries?"

Whitewing shook her head. "We didn't see WindClan; w-we just heard them screeching, and the dogs…" Her ears twitched. "They were howling for blood."

Firestar raised his chin and took in a deep breath. "We must send a patrol to help WindClan," he decided.

Spiderleg spluttered, "Have you forgotten the last time we fought dogs?"

"We lost warriors that day," Sandstorm remembered grimly.

Firestar glanced at Brightheart. "What do you think?" he asked gently.

"We nearly lost everything when the dogs attacked us." She held her head high, but Badgerpaw could see that her mentor was trembling. "We can't let the same thing happen to WindClan."

"But if we go, we might risk leading them here," Dustpelt pointed out.

"They might find their way here anyway," Firestar meowed.

Brambleclaw nodded. "WindClan territory is too close to our own to ignore this," he agreed.

"Exactly." Firestar gazed at each of his warriors. "You will be risking your lives to save WindClan, but you will also be defending ThunderClan from a deadly enemy.

"We must help them!" Birchfall called.

Spiderleg paced in an agitated circle. "We have to drive the dogs away!"

Badgerpaw clawed at the ground.

"Ashfur! Graystripe!" Brambleclaw called. "You've fought dogs before. I'll need your experience. Sorreltail and Birchfall! You come too. Millie!" He swung his head toward the kittypet. "You know about dogs from when you lived in the Twolegplace, don't you?"

Millie nodded. "They don't scare me," she meowed. "And I know how easy they are to trick."

"Good." Brambleclaw nodded. "Come with us, then." He turned to his apprentice. "You too, Berrypaw."

Berrypaw unsheathed his claws, his eyes shining.

"Shall I come too?" Whitewing meowed.

"Yes. We'll need you to show us which way Thornclaw and Cloudtail went," the deputy told her.

"What about us?" Sunpaw stood forward. Badgerpaw looked up at her father hopefully.

Brambleclaw sized up the two. "Badgerpaw, Featherpaw, you're with us," he meowed. Sunpaw and Featherpaw's whiskers drooped. "Sunpaw, I need you to stay here and help Brackenfur guard the camp," Brambleclaw explained. "Someone will have to patrol the entrance and make sure no dogs get in if we can't stop them at the border."

Sunpaw looked like he wanted to argue, but he dipped his head. "Yes, Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw glanced at Firestar. "Will Onestar accept our help?"

"I think so. Onestar's proud, but he's no fool," Firestar meowed.

Ferncloud left the nursery and padded toward her brother. They rubbed cheeks and exchanged a few words. In that time, Sunpaw turned to his littermates.

"We'll be careful," Badgerpaw promised before he could say anything.

"I was going to say, don't have too much fun without me, but that too," Sunpaw purred. He pressed his muzzle to Badgerpaw's, then Featherpaw's.

Then it was time to go. Brambleclaw raced toward the entrance. Ashfur spun and pelted after him, falling in behind Graystripe and Millie. Birchfall and Sorreltail dashed after them, and Badgerpaw followed, her pelt brushing Featherpaw's and Berrypaw's.

The patrol pounded out of the camp, picking up speed as it headed up the slope toward the WindClan border. Would they get there in time? What if the dogs were already at the border? Images of vicious fangs flashed in Badgerpaw's mind, making her tail tremble. She unsheathed her claws and pushed harder against the sodden earth.

Her pelt was plastered against her skin by the time they reached the border. She scanned the moorland as the patrol streamed up into WindClan's territory, but the wind drove the rain into her eyes.

A distant howl ripped the air.

A panicked meowed shrieked from over the heather. "We have to lead them away from the camp!"

"This way!" Whitewing called, taking the lead. Badgerpaw could smell Thornclaw's scent on the heather as they charged up the moor.

Berrypaw pulled ahead of her, his drenched cream fur bristling into spines. Badgerpaw lengthened her stride. The springy grass beneath her paws made it easy to speed along between the gorse thickets. Ahead she could see Brambleclaw's powerful shoulders rise and fall as the warrior bounded through the dripping heather.

A shaggy-haired black-and-white shape streaked across the grass ahead. It sped swiftly over the rough moorland, yelping and snarling. Two cats fled only tail-lengths ahead of its snapping jaws. Badgerpaw recognized the black pelt of Crowfeather and the brown pelt of his apprentice, Heatherpaw, just beside him.

"They're leading it away from the camp," Brambleclaw realized. He skidded to a half and the patrol pulled up beside him. Badgerpaw dug her claws into the earth and slammed to a stop.

A second dog was pelting in the other direction, its shoulders pumping as his sped across the grass. Two more WindClan warriors - one black, one light brown - swerved out from the heather ahead of it. The dog spotted them and chased them down a rock-strewn slope. Its eyes flashed with triumph, and its yelps grew higher pitched as it began to catch up.

Suddenly Thornclaw and Cloudtail darted out from the rocks at the foot of the slope. They raced side by side up the hillside, past the two WindClan cats. Badgerpaw stared in shock. They were heading straight for the dog!

The dog's eyes gleamed as they drew nearer. Then they parted, like a stream breaking around a rock. The dog twisted and lunged toward Thornclaw. Badgerpaw heard Whitewing gasp in terror as its jaws closed only an inch from Thornclaw's flank. The ThunderClan warrior ducked into a narrow crack between the rocks and left the dog spinning in confusion as the WindClan cats and Cloudtail raced away from it.

"I told you dogs were dumb," Millie growled. "They can think of only one thing at a time."

"Then let's give them as much to think about as we can!" Brambleclaw decided.

Together, the patrol forged a plan. They split up: Graystripe and Millie headed for the WindClan camp. Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, and Sorreltail went to help Nightcloud and Owlwhisker. Ashfur, Birchfall, Featherpaw, and Badgerpaw wend to help Crowfeather and Heatherpaw.

Ashfur led the way. Badgerpaw pelted after the gray warrior, her pelt brushing Featherpaw's. Her heart was hammering like a woodpecker.

The two WindClan cats were still keeping the dog away from the camp, their paws sending up clumps of moss as they skimmed over the wet grass. The dog pounded after them, but they swerved one way and then the other, sending it skidding off course long enough to pull ahead for a while.

They must be exhausted, Badgerpaw thought, pushing on as fast as she could.

"Crowfeather!" Ashfur yowled to the WIndClan warrior as he cut across their path.

Crowfeather stared in surprise.

"We've come to help!" Birchfall called. Heatherpaw jerked her head to look at the ThunderClan patrol and stumbled. A rabbit hole had caught her paw, and she crashed to the ground. The ThunderClan cats gasped with horror as the dog swung toward her.

Without thinking, Badgerpaw raced for the WindClan apprentice. Crowfeather, too, had turned on his heels and was heading back to help. Birchfall and Featherpaw sped after Badgerpaw. Ashfur yowled a battle cry and joined the chase.

Heatherpaw struggled to her paws and began to run, but the dog was nearly on top of her. Badgerpaw could think of nothing else to do: she launched herself at the WindClan apprentice, paws sheathed, to push her out of the way.

Heatherpaw stumbled, skidding in the rain, but landed far enough away. Badgerpaw felt a shadow loom over her, and she braced herself for snapping jaws -

Then there was a battle cry - Featherpaw's! - and the shadow vanished.

Badgerpaw dared to look, and saw that her brother had leapt onto the dog's back and latched on with his claws. The dog tried to shake him off, but Featherpaw would not let go. As the dog leaned forward and shook, Featherpaw flashed out a paw and slashed it across the muzzle. The dog reared back and howled with pain as blood spurted from the wound.

Featherpaw's face was contorted with rage, and his eyes were alight with the gleam of battle. Shocked, Badgerpaw could hardly tear her eyes away from the sight, even as the other cats joined in the attack on the dog.

Heatherpaw skirted behind the dog and slashed at its hind legs, Ashfur reared up and raked his claws against its muzzle, Crowfeather clawed its flank - the dog could hardly react to every attack at once. Its head swung around rapidly, flecks of blood and foam spitting from its jaws. Badgerpaw joined the fight, leaping with claws outstretched and grabbing onto its hindquarters.

Slowly, the snarls of anger changed into agonized whimpers. Eventually the dog surrendered, and it turned tail and fled.

Featherpaw began to give chase, but Ashfur called him back. "I think it's had enough!"

Featherpaw skidded to a halt as the massive dog howled away from its attackers. Where was the other dog? Badgerpaw wondered. She glanced around and saw with a thrill that it was already racing away into the heather. It spattered the bushes with blood as it hurried to catch up to its companion.

Graystripe padded out from the gorse, his fur hanging out in clump and one ear stained with blood, but his eyes shining. Millie emerged beside him, followed by Tornear and Harepaw.

"Where's Brambleclaw?" Ashfur called.

"Here!" Brambleclaw's deep mew sounded from the heather on the slope above them. He bounded out from the springy bushes. Sorreltail, Berrypaw, Nightcloud, and Owlwhisker followed.

"WindClan owe you a debt of thanks," Crowfeather meowed formally.

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "May we accompany you back to the camp? I want to be sure that all's well there."

Crowfeather nodded. "Follow us," he meowed, turning and heading away over the grass.

Badgerpaw and Featherpaw padded side by side as they followed the warriors back to the WindClan camp. The rain was beginning to ease, but Badgerpaw could still feel water running along her whiskers.

"Are you okay?" Badgerpaw asked.

Featherpaw glanced at her. His eyes were still gleaming. "I'm fine. You?"

"Fine, thanks to you," she mewed, nudging him. "You saved me."

"You saved us both," Heatherpaw interjected from behind. The two ThunderClan apprentices turned their heads. Heatherpaw's soft gaze was grateful. "Thanks."

Featherpaw licked at his chest fur self-consciously. Badgerpaw purred with amusement. Same old Featherpaw.

"We're here," Heatherpaw meowed.

Gorse and heather interlaced with pricking brambles formed a warrior around a dip in the earth. Badgerpaw followed the warriors as they wove their way through a complicated tunnel. Suddenly they emerged in a clearing open to the gray sky; around its edge, Badgerpaw saw tunnels leading into the thick hedge, and she guessed that was where the dens were hidden.

As the patrol entered the camp, faces peered from the dens, and cats began to creep out into the open. A kit squealed, its tiny cry filled with fear.

"Hush, Buzzardkit," a queen soothed from somewhere deep inside the brambles.

Onestar slid out from a tunnel near to where the kit was still mewling.

"We chased them off," Turner reported.

"Good," Onestar meowed.

"How are the kits?" Crowfeather asked.

"Frightened, but they'll recover," Onestar answered.

More WIndClan cats began to emerge. Badgerpaw recognized some from the Gathering. They stared warily at the ThunderClan cats.

"Firestar sent a patrol to help," Crowfeather told Onestar.

The WindClan leader let his gaze slide over the ThunderClan cats. "WindClan thank you," he meowed, dipping his head.

"We heard the dogs from the border," Brambleclaw explained. "I hope you will forgive our crossing the markers, but we were not sure how many dogs threatened you."

"Fortunately we knew they were coming, thanks to Barkface." Onestar nodded to the brown medicine cat. "StarClan warned him, and we had a plan ready to draw them away from the camp."

"Your plan was working," Brambleclaw meowed.

"But we could never have chased off the dogs without you," Heatherpaw put in. "The dogs were faster than I ever imagined." She glanced at the ThunderClan cats. "Badgerpaw pushed me out of the way of one - and Featherpaw saved us both."

"Is that the kittypet?" A brown kit had crept out of the tunnel behind Onestar. She stared at Millie with round eyes. The other Clan cats turned to look at Millie with mistrustful expressions.

"I'm training to be a warrior now," Millie told the little cat.

"But you can't ever be a real w-"

A mottled tabby queen hurried out of the tunnel. "Sedgekit, come away," she called. "You'll get wet out here."

Sedgekit glared at her mother and stomped back inside.

"We should go," Brambleclaw meowed. He dipped his head to Onestar. "Those dogs won't dare come near this part of your territory again."

Brambleclaw turned and headed out of the camp. The rest of the patrol filed after him.

I'll sleep well tonight, Badgerpaw thought.

"Sunpaw will want to know about the battle," Featherpaw meowed, as though reading Badgerpaw's mind. She suppressed a groan; talking was the last thing she wanted to do. "I can tell him."

"Don't leave any of the good stuff out," Badgerpaw purred gratefully. "And don't downplay what you did!"

"That was truly amazing, Featherpaw," Birchfall commented over his shoulder. "Brambleclaw, you should have seen it! He just - leapt onto the dog - and wouldn't let go, no matter what! He flicked out a paw, and slash, right on the muzzle! He saved both Heatherpaw and Badgerpaw!"

"It was very dangerous," Ashfur growled. He tilted his head. "But it was incredibly brave."

"I'll bet Heatherpaw is going to tell that story to her kits," Birchfall purred. "You're going to be a WindClan legend, Featherpaw!"

Featherpaw's head picked up, his ears pricked. "You think so?" he asked. There was a thoughtful look in his gaze.

Birchfall nattered on for the rest of the trek back to camp. Upon arrival, the patrol was greeted with anxious mews.

"What happened?"

"Are the dogs gone?"

"Are you okay?"

Cinderpelt limped toward them. "Let me see any injuries," she demanded.

Firestar bounded down from Highledge and approached his deputy. "Were you successful?" he asked.

As Brambleclaw launched into the story, Cinderpelt checked Badgerpaw over. Badgerpaw could hardly stay on her paws. Her eyes were drooping as Cinderpelt nosed her flank.

"A little mud, but nothing more," Cinderpelt reported. "Give yourself a good wash, and if you see any scratches, come see me."

"Thank you," Badgerpaw meowed drowsily. Cinderpelt nodded and limped over to her next patient.

Sunpaw rushed up to his littermates. "Tell me everything!" he begged.

"Why don't I let Featherpaw tell you? I could fall asleep standing up," Badgerpaw sighed. Sunpaw's tail slapped against the earth.

"Oh. Okay." He turned to Featherpaw. "Well? What did you do?"

Featherpaw hesitated, but launched into the story. He started speaking about Brambleclaw's battle plan, and how the group split into three, as Badgerpaw shuffled over to the apprentice den.

Badgerpaw flopped into her nest with a sigh. I never brought that blackbird to Longtail and Mousefur, she thought, and fell asleep.

But then her eyes opened. And with a groan, Badgerpaw realized she was dreaming that strange dream again. She got to her paws, shedding her earthly body and becoming pure starlight. She shuddered and padded out into the clearing, and could barely hold back an enormous gasp.

The clearing was just as she left it. In fact, Cinderpelt was tending to the exact same cat as Badgerpaw remembered. Firestar was speaking to Brambleclaw. Featherpaw was recounting the events to Sunpaw.

Shock made her tail tremble. Badgerpaw had to look down at her paws and confirm that she wasn't still awake. No…no, she was still starry. Badgerpaw looked back at her body in her nest. I'm not…I'm not dead, am I? She peered closely - but no, her body was still breathing.

But this can't be a dream! This is…this is real!

Badgerpaw crouched outside the apprentices' den, staring out at her Clanmates. "StarClan, help me," she murmured. "What's happening?"

**NOTES**

Questions? Comments? I'd love to hear 'em!

galacticskunk . tumblr . com


	8. Intermission 3

_"__What is he _doing _here?"_

"Have you ever seen a cat sleep like that?"

"That's the sweetest thing. Someone wake Squirrelflight; she needs to see this."

Purrs and stifled laughter echoed through the hollow.

"Oh, for StarClan's sake. Stormfur, would you take care of this?"

A paw prodded Sunpaw's side. "Sunpaw. Sunpaw… Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw blinked open his eyes. "Wh-huh?" He stared around wildly - half the Clan was staring at him.

"You awake, Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw swung his head around. Stormfur was gazing down at his apprentice, eyes shining with mirth. "Are you ready for training?" he teased.

Sunpaw wondered why it was so bright in his den. Then he remembered - he was out in the middle of the hollow! He had woken up before dawn to wait for Stormfur outside the warriors' den. He must have fallen asleep sitting up!

"Yes!" he cried, leaping to his paws. "Let's do battle training today, please!"

All around him, warriors burst into purrs. "Oh, Stormfur, you _have_ to," Whitewing mewed. "Give it to him."

Stormfur's whiskers twitched. "Come on," he purred, leading the way to the thorn tunnel. Sunpaw padded after him eagerly. "Let's go to the training hollow."

All of ThunderClan rejoiced.

**NOTES**

Hope you are enjoying these intermissions as much as I am. Art of Sunpaw's doze is up on galacticskunk . tumblr . com!


	9. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_Featherpaw groaned as Mousepaw_ nosed him awake. "Is it dawn?" he croaked.

"Nearly," Mousepaw replied. "You're on a hunting patrol."

Featherpaw groaned again, stretching his aching muscles. He got to his paws and shuffled out of the apprentice den.

It had been a quarter moon since ThunderClan had come to WindClan's aid. In that time, Mousefur, Ferncloud, and Whitewing had been diagnosed with greencough - and so far, Cinderpelt had not been able to aid her ailing Clanmates. The camp was tense with worry.

In the clearing waited Sorreltail, Spiderleg, and Cloudtail. Featherpaw assumed they were the hunting patrol he was assigned to, and headed over toward them.

"Poppypaw's ill," Sorreltail meowed as greeting.

"Oh no," Featherpaw sighed. Poppypaw falling ill meant that the sickness was not yet contained.

"We're to hunt and catch as much as we can; the Clan needs to eat to keep up our strength," Cloudtail grumbled. His paws kneaded the earth. Whitewing was his daughter, and he was sure to be worried.

"Let's start by Sky Oak," Sorreltail suggested. "I want to see how Featherpaw's climbing skills are coming along." She glanced at her apprentice. "You can try for a squirrel up there."

"Yes, Sorreltail," Featherpaw agreed, stifling a yawn.

"Let's go," Spiderleg meowed, then turned to lead the way.

The patrol filed through the thorn tunnel and headed toward the lake. They treaded lightly and didn't speak, for fear of alerting their prey.

Featherpaw could hardly put one paw in front of the other. His eyes drooped as he followed Sorreltail through the forest, and his tail dragged against the earth. He stifled a loud yawn.

_Dart under, slash forepaws,_ he thought. _Back out, hook their paws. Dart under, slash forepaws, back out, hook their paws._ His claws flexed as he reimagined the battle move, over and over. _Dart under, slash forepaws, back out, hook their paws._

Despite the instructions to hunt, Featherpaw was still half-asleep, dreaming of training with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. The tabby warriors had been training him for half a moon now, and Featherpaw had improved immensely. Even Sorreltail had been impressed during battle training.

"_You've come along spectacularly!"_ she had meowed. _"That battle with the dogs really brought something out in you." _Little did she know that the moves he'd used in WindClan territory weren't her teaching, but Tigerstar's.

But despite the greatness that came from training with his ancestors, Featherpaw found that he was dragging his paws during his waking hours - almost as if he'd actually been awake the whole night, practicing battle moves.

"Well?"

Featherpaw looked up. Sorreltail and the others were staring at him expectantly.

"Oh - sorry, Sorreltail. What?"

Sorreltail flicked her ears. "I wanted to know what you can smell," she meowed.

Featherpaw took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Um…vole," he meowed. "And…shrew."

"Where?"

"The vole is stale. The shrew is…over there," he meowed, lowering his voice as he pointed his tail toward a bramble thicket.

"Let's start the hunt here, then," Cloudtail meowed. He turned and padded away into the woods. Spiderleg dipped his head and did the same, in another direction.

"Go for that shrew," Sorreltail instructed. Featherpaw nodded.

Featherpaw sniffed the air, making sure he was correct in the shrew's placement. It was indeed under the bramble thicket - he could hear it now, its tiny paws scrabbling against the hard earth.

Featherpaw slid across the ground, paws light as they could be. He dropped into a hunting crouch and began the wait for the shrew to reveal itself.

_There! _The shrew's long nose stuck out into the open, sniffing the ground. Featherpaw's muscles tensed. The shrew's tiny paws led it out into the open.

Featherpaw blinked a few times, unable to clear the sleep from his eyes. As soon as his vision was clear, he pounced - but it was too late. The shrew had spotted him, and it darted away. Featherpaw landed in a heap, his paws catching nothing but dirt.

"Bad luck," Sorreltail called. "You waited just a heartbeat too long."

Featherpaw sighed. He closed his eyes, wishing he could fall back asleep right there in the forest…

"Hey, don't get down on yourself," Sorreltail meowed, padding up to him.

Featherpaw's eyes snapped open. _Huh?_

"There's plenty more prey in the forest," Sorreltail went on. "Come on. Let's climb a tree."

"Yes, Sorreltail," Featherpaw meowed, eyes only half open.

The two padded deeper into the forest, toward the Sky Oak. Once they arrived, Sorreltail placed a paw on the trunk. "Alright," she meowed. "Get into position."

Featherpaw nodded, stifling another yawn. He approached the tree and lifted up onto his hind legs, placing his front paws in the preferred climber's starting position.

"Very good," Sorreltail meowed. "Let's start by climbing and hanging."

Featherpaw nodded. He unsheathed his claws and dug into the tree's bark, then lifted one of his hind legs from the ground. He placed the paw onto the tree, then lifted the other hind leg and climbed higher. He rearranged his front paws to go even higher, then higher, until he was no longer resting on the roots of the tree.

"Good," Sorreltail meowed. "Let's hang there for a while. Then we'll go into the branches."

Featherpaw nodded. He pressed his nose against the tree and closed his eyes. Images of battle moves danced in his head. _Dart under, slash forepaws, back out, hook their paws. Dart under, slash forepaws, back out, hook their paws._

"Alright, that's good," Sorreltail meowed. "Let's go to the lowest branch, now."

Featherpaw's eyes snapped open. "Yes, Sorreltail!" he meowed. He reached up with his front right paw, then his front left. Once he had a good grip, he adjusted his hind legs. He continued, claws gripping the bark, until he was nearly at the closest branch.

Featherpaw bit back a sigh of exhaustion. His eyes crossed slightly. Everything was blurry. He gave his head a sharp shake, trying to clear his mind.

"Don't think about it," Sorreltail meowed, mistaking his exhaustion for fear. "Just keep putting one paw in front of the other."

Featherpaw nodded numbly. _Come on!_ He shuffled up the trunk, listening to his claws scratch against the bark, until finally the branch was in range.

Featherpaw reached out with his front paw, but his claws just missed the branch. He frowned, and tried again. His claws barely made contact with the branch.

"Go a little higher!" Sorreltail suggested. "You're not in reach!"

But Featherpaw could hardly hear her. His heart pounded faster than ever before. He blinked several times, but he couldn't get his vision to clear.

_What's…wrong…with me?_ Featherpaw wondered. Then his eyes fluttered closed, and his claws sheathed. He could feel himself tumbling down, down to the ground, and he heard Sorreltail screeching his name before all fell into nothingness.

* * *

"Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt!"

Badgerpaw looked up from the vole she was sharing with Sunpaw as Cloudtail burst into camp. Sunpaw leaped to his paws, undoubtedly ready for a fight.

The gray medicine cat limped out from her den. "What is it?"

"Featherpaw's ill!" Cloudtail announced.

"Featherpaw!" Badgerpaw gasped, leaping to her paws. She and Sunpaw exchanged horrified looks.

"What's wrong?" Cinderpelt demanded, limping toward the white warrior as quickly as she could.

"He was climbing a tree, and he collapsed! He won't wake up."

"Where?" Cinderpelt meowed.

"The Sky Oak. Spiderleg and Sorreltail are bringing him back now."

"What's this about Featherpaw?" Brambleclaw meowed, poking his head out from Firestar's den.

"He's collapsed, Brambleclaw," Cloudtail meowed grimly. Brambleclaw's face fell. Firestar appeared at his deputy's shoulder.

"Is it greencough?" Firestar demanded.

"We don't know yet!" Cinderpelt snapped.

Sorreltail and Spiderleg squeezed through the thorn tunnel, supporting Featherpaw between them. His head hung limply, and his tail dragged as they carried him into camp. Cloudtail turned and helped his patrol lay the apprentice down in the middle of camp.

Badgerpaw and Sunpaw rushed toward their brother, but Cinderpelt blocked their way.

"Don't," she meowed. "If he's infected, we can't afford you getting exposed."

"But he's our brother!" Sunpaw meowed fiercely.

"And he's ill," Cinderpelt meowed, lashing her tail. "Now let me work."

The camp had begun to stir with all the commotion. Brambleclaw and Firestar stood on Highledge. Brambleclaw's eyes flashed with worry as he watched the medicine cat sniff at his son. The apprentices had left their den and stood beside Sunpaw and Badgerpaw in solidarity. Warriors, elders, and queens poked their heads from their dens. No one spoke.

ThunderClan watched with held breath as Cinderpelt raised her head. "It's not greencough," she meowed finally. The Clan sighed with relief. "But he's very weak. He needs to remain in the apprentices' den until he regains his strength." She rounded on the apprentices. "If any of you even sneeze, I need to know about it. He's very susceptible to illness while he's like this."

Badgerpaw nodded numbly, barely aware that the other apprentices were doing the same. She stared at Featherpaw, asleep on the ground, and felt her heart clench.

"I'll go get him some fresh moss," Poolpaw offered, haring away.

"I'll clear his old moss away," Mousepaw added.

"We'll bring him to the den," Sunpaw meowed, nudging Badgerpaw. Badgerpaw nodded.

"I see he's in good paws," Cinderpelt meowed. She looked around the Clan. "If you feel anything," she meowed solemnly, "be sure to -"

Her warning was cut short by a rustling on the slope outside the thorn barrier. Badgerpaw tensed. She smelled WindClan.

Firestar leaped down from Highledge and sniffed the air.

Two cats padded into the ThunderClan camp. The older of the two spoke first. "Forgive us for trespassing on ThunderClan territory."

"Weaselfur!" Firestar sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I've brought Kestrelpaw to speak with Cinderpelt," Weaselfur meowed.

Kestelpaw stared at Featherpaw in alarm. "Oh, good. He's breathing," he murmured. "Is he alright?"

Cinderpelt limped toward the WindClan apprentice. "He's not sick, if that's what you're asking. What is it?" she asked. Badgerpaw knew the answer before Kestrelpaw spoke.

"There's greencough in WindClan," he meowed. "Barkface was hoping you could share your catmint."

Cinderpelt sighed. "We have none. The frost killed it. We have sick cats, too, and there's nothing we can do to help them."

Squirrelflight padded to join Cinderpelt. "RiverClan have catmint," she meowed. "They would share it with us, wouldn't they?"

"I've wondered about that," Cinderpelt sighed. "Yes. Yes, let's go and ask Mothwing."

"Excellent." Kestrelpaw sounded relieved.

Brightheart stepped forward. "Cinderpelt, I can look after the sick cats while you're gone."

Cinderpelt nodded. "Thank you, Brightheart," she purred. She faced the two WindClan cats. "We'd better be going."

Firestar padded over to block the entrance before Cinderpelt could head out. "I want Thornclaw and Brambleclaw to go with you," he meowed.

Cinderpelt's tail lashed. "We're medicine cats!" she pointed out. "No cat will dare stop us."

"You're going to have to skirt the lake around ShadowClan territory," Firestar meowed. "I don't trust ShadowClan right now."

"Very well," Cinderpelt sighed. She waited impatiently while Firestar signaled Thornclaw from the warriors' den and then the patrol raced out of the camp like rabbits.

Poolpaw returned just as the patrol left. "Was that WindClan?" she meowed, her voice muffled by a bundle of moss.

"I'll let your denmates tell you the story," Firestar meowed, looking after the patrol with worried eyes. Finally, he turned and joined Sandstorm in the hollow.

"Come on, let's bring Featherpaw to the den." Sunpaw's voice roused Badgerpaw.

Together, they lifted Featherpaw from the ground and carried him into their den. Poolpaw was just finishing his nest, in between his littermates' nests.

"There!" she purred. "Nice and comfy."

Badgerpaw and Sunpaw lowered Featherpaw into the nest and rearranged his limbs to be more comfortable.

"Badgerpaw?"

The apprentices looked up to see Brackenfur sticking his head into the den.

"Brightheart asked me to take you on my border patrol," Brackenfur meowed.

"Coming," Badgerpaw promised. She crouched and licked Featherpaw's ear. "Get better soon, mousebrain," she purred softly. She looked up at Sunpaw. "You'll watch him?"

"Until you get back," Sunpaw promised.

Badgerpaw left the den, padding after her mentor. _Greencough, collapsing apprentices - what is happening to ThunderClan?_

* * *

After border patrol, Brackenfur insisted that Badgerpaw hunt for the Clan. Badgerpaw suspected that her mentor was trying to take her mind off of Featherpaw. Or was it that Brackenfur needed to take his mind off of Poppypaw? Badgerpaw would never know. But she was grateful for the tabby tom's consideration.

Unfortunately, leaf-bare was unkind to the pair. They returned to camp with naught but a mouse and a squirrel.

"Take that squirrel to Brightheart," Brackenfur meowed. "Then, go get some rest."

"Yes, Brackenfur," Badgerpaw agreed through a mouthful of squirrel.

Badgerpaw approached the medicine den, meowing her arrival. Badgerpaw's mentor appeared, looking haggard.

"Badgerpaw," Brightheart meowed. "It's you. Stay back."

Badgerpaw deposited the squirrel onto the ground. "I just wanted to bring you this," she meowed.

Brightheart's eye softened. "Thank you," she meowed quietly. "I'm sure this will be very helpful."

"How are they doing?" Badgerpaw couldn't help but ask.

Brightheart looked back into the den. "I'm no medicine cat," she meowed in a low voice, "but…I'm sure that this catmint is much needed."

"I'm sure you're doing what you can," Badgerpaw reassured. Brightheart's eye flashed with gratitude. Badgerpaw dipped her head to her mentor and turned away. She trotted across camp and squeezed into the apprentice den.

Featherpaw was still fast asleep, curled in his nest just as Badgerpaw had left him earlier. Sunpaw lay in his own nest, tail curled over his nose. As Badgerpaw strode in, his ears pricked.

"Good, you're back," Sunpaw sighed. "I'm starving. I think I'll go out for a hunt."

"I'll stay here with him," Badgerpaw promised, nodding to Featherpaw. "Brackenfur told me to rest, anyway."

Sunpaw got to his paws and stretched, his tongue half-sticking out of his lips. He gave his pelt a shake, then trotted out of the den. Badgerpaw tiptoed her way over to her own nest and circled it twice before lowering herself into the soft moss.

Featherpaw's scent washed over her. Comforted by its familiarity, Badgerpaw closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It felt as though she had slept all night when her eyes opened, but it was still dark. Badgerpaw groaned. _StarClan, why?_ she thought. She was dreaming again. Or, was this a dream? She was once again outside her own body, made of starlight.

She got to her paws. She peered at Featherpaw carefully; his flank rose and fell, just like her own. _At least he's okay,_ she supposed.

She sniffed the air. The stench of sickness wafted through camp. A high-pitched laugh carried across the night. Badgerpaw's fur prickled. _Poppypaw?_ Badgerpaw rushed to the medicine den. _Can I catch the sickness while I'm dreaming?_ she wondered, but shook off the worry and squeezed into the medicine cave.

She skidded to a halt and stared, wide-eyed, at the scene before her. Brightheart hunched over Poppypaw, murmuring to the apprentice.

"Come on," Badgerpaw's mentor breathed. "Just a little longer, please. You can make it."

But Badgerpaw knew better. Because outside of Poppypaw's body was Poppypaw herself - star-furred and bright.

Poppypaw peered around. "It's strange," she giggled. "I don't feel sick anymore."

"That's because you're home, Poppypaw."

It was a voice that Badgerpaw didn't recognize. She stared in astonishment as another cat padded into view. His black fur shone with starlight, and his gray muzzle seemed nearly white.

"Molepaw?" Poppypaw clearly recognized the newcomer. She rushed forward and pressed her muzzle against the StarClan cat's. "Molepaw! It's so good to see you again!"

Molepaw. Badgerpaw's heart sank. That was the name of Poppypaw's dead brother. That meant…

"It's time to go, Poppypaw," Molepaw meowed softly.

Poppypaw cast a glance at her body. For a moment, she seemed unsure. "But…"

"Sorreltail and Brackenfur will be okay. Eventually." Molepaw twined his tail with his sister's. "Come on. There's plenty of prey and sunlight where we're going."

Badgerpaw finally found her voice. "Wait!" she yowled.

Poppypaw and Molepaw looked over at her. Poppypaw's eyes were round with shock.

"Badgerpaw!" she gasped. "Are you…I mean, are we both…?"

Molepaw dipped his head. "I'm sorry, Badgerpaw. But it's her time. Not yours."

"I can't convince you?" Badgerpaw pleaded. "Please! It's not fair! She's so young!"

Poppypaw glanced between her brother and Badgerpaw. Molepaw sighed. "No," he meowed firmly. "There's nothing you can do."

"Then why?" Badgerpaw demanded, stepping forward. "Why let me witness this if there's nothing I can do?"

Molepaw's ears flattened. "I…" He looked away.

Badgerpaw's whiskers twitched. "You…didn't let me witness this. It wasn't StarClan's doing," she guessed. Molepaw didn't answer.

"Molepaw?" Poppypaw meowed. "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing I can explain now," Molepaw meowed. He turned around. "Come on. We have to go."

Poppypaw glanced at Badgerpaw one last time. "I'm sorry," she meowed. "Goodbye, Badgerpaw."

"No!"

The two starry cats turned and stepped away, into the rocky formation of the medicine den. Badgerpaw rushed forward, paws outstretched, to catch them before they disappeared -

And then she awoke. Badgerpaw's eyes snapped open. Her paws were outstretched, as though she could still reach Poppypaw and Molepaw.

"No," she breathed. She leaped to her paws and rushed to the medicine den, but she already knew what she'd find.

Brightheart emerged from the den with a defeated look in her face.

**NOTES**

Goodbye, Poppypaw... Without Jaypaw's dream-walking ability, she was lost to StarClan. Sorry to all Poppyfrost lovers out there!

galacticskunk . tumblr . com


	10. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_Cinderpelt returned from RiverClan with catmint._ She was able to save Mousefur, Ferncloud, and Whitewing - but it was too late for Poppypaw.

The young apprentice's body had been arranged in the center of camp, splayed out to look as though she was running. Her dappled fur had been decorated with herbs to stave away the stench of death and sickness. Her Clanmates had gathered to share tongues with her one last time.

"I can't lose another," Featherpaw had overhead Sorreltail whisper to Brackenfur. "Not after Molepaw… Please, StarClan - why?"

Honeypaw and Poolpaw had huddled close together at the edge of camp, their fur brushing and their whiskers drooped.

Featherpaw could only watch as his Clanmates mourned. He could sense their grief - but even more, he could sense their doubt.

Featherpaw overheard Dustpelt murmuring to a recovering Ferncloud. "This can't just be bad luck," he meowed.

"This new territory can't support us like our old territory," Thornclaw whispered.

"What if StarClan doesn't want us to stay here?" Featherpaw heard that sentiment from many cats.

Poppypaw's vigil was more than grief for a life taken too soon. It was a vigil for a Clan mourning their old territory once more.

Newleaf finally came, but its arrival was bittersweet. The buds on the trees, the primroses on the ShadowClan border, the prey moving in every burrow - they were all reminders of the barren leaf-bare the Clan had endured. Newleaf would have been better received if ThunderClan had not sustained any losses the previous season - but as it stood, ThunderClan resented the warm season for not coming sooner.

* * *

The great white moon made the hollow glow with silver light. Featherpaw sniffed the air. _Clear skies. A good sign._

Graystripe and Millie waited in the clearing with Ashfur and Stormfur. Brackenfur sat beside them, tugging with his teeth at the fur between his claws. Squirrelflight washed her ears as Brambleclaw stood next to her and glanced up at Highledge. The apprentices fidgeted beside the thorn barrier. They would leave for the Gathering as soon as Firestar appeared.

Featherpaw stared at the patrol as it prepared to leave camp. He was still confined to the apprentice den for his weak spell. He still felt embarrassed every time he thought about falling from the Sky Oak, or every time a cat shot him a sympathetic look.

Featherpaw rested his chin on his paws. His eyes instinctively looked over at Sunpaw and Badgerpaw. Sunpaw was staring back.

Sunpaw broke away from the other apprentices and padded over to Featherpaw. "I'll tell you about it as soon as I get back," he promised. Featherpaw didn't reply. Sunpaw pressed his flank against his brother's. "You'll go the next Gathering, I'm sure!" he comforted. "You'll be better by then."

"I know," Featherpaw sighed. _I just wish I wasn't like this at all._

"Sunpaw!" Stormfur's call made Sunpaw jump. Firestar had leaped down from Highledge, Sandstorm behind him.

"I've got to go," Sunpaw mewed. He hurried to join the others.

Featherpaw watched as Firestar signaled with a flick of his tail, then dove out through the thorn tunnel. Brambleclaw and the other warriors sped after him.

Featherpaw sighed, then retreated into the apprentice den. He curled up in his nest and let his tail rest against his nose. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep.

_Cinderpelt said she'd try to clear me after the Gathering,_ he thought. _I'll be back in training soon._

Disgust swept over him. _I shouldn't have been out of it in the first place! _How could he be so weak? None of the other apprentices had ever collapsed.

Featherpaw sighed and flared his nostrils. _Just rest,_ he tried to tell himself, but he couldn't help the pit in his stomach opening wide. Frustrated, Featherpaw opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. He wanted nothing more than to go out into the forest and hunt, to take his mind off of things - but he wasn't allowed to leave camp.

_Like a kit,_ his brain sneered.

Featherpaw shut his eyes tightly. _Just sleep._

After what felt like all night, Featherpaw finally drifted away. And finally, he awoke in a misty forest.

"Featherpaw!"

Featherpaw rolled onto his paws and stood up. He could see the broad shapes of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost several fox-lengths away.

Featherpaw felt anxiety overtake him once more. He hadn't seen the massive warriors since the collapse; his sleep had been mostly dreamless.

"Featherpaw, there you are," Tigerstar called. Featherpaw swallowed and padded through the trees to reach his grandfather. "We had begun to worry."

Hawkfrost nodded. "It's been awhile, Featherpaw," he meowed.

"I'm sorry," Featherpaw mewed, dipping his head. "I've…been ill."

"Ill?" Tigerstar echoed.

Featherpaw felt hot shame flood his face. "I collapsed during training," he admitted. "I've been confined to camp for a quarter moon."

"Is that so?" Tigerstar sounded thoughtful.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak," Featherpaw mumbled, lowering his head. "I'm a disappointment, I know."

Tigerstar didn't speak right away. He and Hawkfrost exchanged a look. Featherpaw's ears flattened. _I _am _a disappointment._

"A true warrior has no time for regrets," Tigerstar growled. Featherpaw looked up to see Tigerstar's tail lash. "Mistakes happen. You must move forward, not look back."

"But - but it wasn't a mistake! It was me," Featherpaw protested. "No apprentice has ever _collapsed_ during training. There's something wrong with _me!"_

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "You're right."

Featherpaw recoiled. "I am?"

Tigerstar padded forward and wreathed himself around Featherpaw. "You doubt yourself. You will never be a warrior your Clan can be proud of if you leave any room for doubt."

Featherpaw's head lowered with shame.

"You must be _proud_." Tigerstar's tail lifted Featherpaw's chin. "You must be strong."

"I don't know if I can," Featherpaw admitted.

"Are you kin of ours or not?" Hawkfrost growled. Featherpaw flinched. "You spend your time worrying when you could be practicing and getting stronger!"

"Hawkfrost is right," Tigerstar purred. "You will be a strong warrior, but only if you trust us. We know what's best."

"But…" Featherpaw hesitated.

"Yes?" Tigerstar prompted.

Featherpaw looked away. "But I'm weak. I collapsed when none of my denmates have ever done that before."

"Do any of your denmates train in their dreams?" Hawkfrost scoffed. Featherpaw's ears pricked in surprise.

"…No," he replied.

"Do not fear exhaustion," Tigerstar assured him. "It won't happen again. You will grow stronger. You will be a mighty warrior, the best around the lake - but only if you continue to train with us."

Yearning burned in Featherpaw's chest. "Yes," he affirmed. "I will!"

"That's the response of a warrior," Tigerstar purred silkily. He turned away and began to pad through the trees. "Come along," he called over his shoulder. "You've missed quite a bit of training."

"Yes, Tigerstar!" Featherpaw meowed eagerly. He rushed forward to follow. Hawkfrost purred and laid his tail on Featherpaw's shoulder as they followed Tigerstar.

"You've made the right decision," he meowed quietly. "You'll be a fine warrior, yet."

* * *

"Featherpaw! Featherpaw!"

Featherpaw's eyes blinked open to see a a bright bundle of orange fur hovering over him. "Sunpaw?" he croaked.

"We're going to have a Daylight Gathering!" Sunpaw cried.

"A what?" Featherpaw rolled over and got to his paws.

"Come on!" Sunpaw purred, nudging the sleep out of Featherpaw. "Firestar is going to explain everything!"

Featherpaw followed his brother out of the apprentice den and into the clearing. Up on Highledge, Firestar was making an announcement.

"While the moon is still full," he meowed, "the Clans will be meeting during the day. We will meet in peace, and friendly competition. Apprentices will test their skills in competitions of hunting, climbing, and battle."

"Competitions?" Featherpaw echoed. Tigerstar's words about being the best warrior around the lake rang in his ears. Featherpaw's pelt tingled.

"ThunderClan will be hosting the event," Firestar carried on. "The land between the forest and the lake is grassy and spacious, enough to hold all four Clans."

"And the other Clans agreed to this?" Mousefur called from below.

"All but Blackstar," Squirrelflight meowed. "But his Clan seems excited."

"Can we go?" Foxkit squeaked. Icekit bounced around her brother eagerly. Purrs echoed through the hollow.

"Unfortunately not," Firestar chuckled. "But I'm sure Ferncloud will have something fun for you to do when the camp is empty." He looked across his warriors. "We will have a lot to do to prepare, but we have some time. Let's get some sleep, and tomorrow the preparations begin."

With that, Firestar turned and bounded down from Highledge. The cats in the clearing below dispersed, each heading to their respective dens.

Featherpaw's paws felt lighter than air. _I have to compete._ He pushed his way through camp, eager to reach Cinderpelt before she slipped into her nest.

The ThunderClan medicine cat was limping toward her den. Featherpaw meowed a greeting, and she swung her head around to watch him approach. "Hello, Featherpaw," she meowed. "What can I do for you?"

"_Please_ let me go back to training," he blurted out. Cinderpelt's ears raised. "I've been getting stronger every day. I feel much better now. If I want to compete in the Daylight Gathering, I've got to get ready, and I won't be ready if I can't -"

Cinderpelt cleared her throat. "Are you finished?" she meowed dryly. Featherpaw's heart pounded in his chest. "I was going to come and find you tomorrow to clear you, but I suppose I can do it now." Featherpaw's whiskers lifted with delight. "You can go back to training tomorrow morning."

"Thank you!" Featherpaw cried. "Thank you, Cinderpelt!" He turned away and rushed away to find Sorreltail.

_This is my chance,_ he thought. _I'll prove to everyone that I'm a warrior they can be proud of. I'll prove it to everyone - even me._

**NOTES**

Next chapter is the last one in this book, and then we're onto the next one! I can't wait!

galacticskunk . tumblr . com


	11. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_"Climbing!" Sunpaw groaned._ "I wanted to fight!"

"Oh, cheer up, Sunpaw!" Badgerpaw purred. "At least we get to compete!"

"Yeah," Poolpaw meowed. "I overheard Birchfall wondering if he could convince the other leaders that he was an apprentice just so he could participate!"

Sunhigh was nearly upon them, and all of ThunderClan were moving like rabbits. Warriors rushed in and out of the thorn tunnel with prey in their jaws, unwilling to let their incoming visitors suspect they were prey-poor. Squirrelflight, the organizer of the event, was assigning patrols for the day.

Each ThunderClan apprentice had received their competition assignments, and were now chattering like starlings as they prepared for the big event.

"I can't wait! I've been practicing my best stealth crouch," Hazelpaw purred. "No mouse, vole, or shrew will ever hear me coming!"

"I'll show that Owlpaw who's the best hunter," Berrypaw growled, but his eyes gleamed with delight.

"Um, I think we're going to find that _I'm_ the best hunter!" Badgerpaw teased, skipping around the cream tom. "I'm the fastest! I'm going on the squirrel hunt!"

"You'd better show WindClan who's the best!" Sunpaw purred, nudging his sister.

"And _you!"_ Badgerpaw skidded to a halt in front of Featherpaw. "You'd better give it your best out there, too!"

Featherpaw, finally cleared by Cinderpelt, would be sparring in the fighting competition. His ears flattened. "I won't lose," he promised, his eyes looking downward. It seemed he wasn't even talking to Badgerpaw, with how low his voice was.

"Win or lose, it doesn't matter," called Squirrelflight, swooping in to rest her tail on Featherpaw's shoulder. "We're very proud of you." She rested her gaze on Badgerpaw and Sunpaw. "All of you."

"Come on!" Sunpaw cried. "I can't wait anymore! Let's go see if the other Clans are here!"

"Stay away from the hunting patrols!" Squirrelflight called after her kits as they scampered away through the thorn tunnel.

The three nearly bounded into Brambleclaw as he returned to camp. He had been near the ShadowClan border, checking the route for the squirrel hunt. "Careful, there!" he purred, lifting a paw to let them through. "Where are you young warriors off to?"

"Off to see if the other Clans are here!" Badgerpaw called over her shoulder.

"Give them a warm welcome, if they are!" Brambleclaw purred.

The three apprentices rushed through the forest, bounding over their familiar territory and playfully careening into one another. Sunpaw nudged Badgerpaw, who slipped into a hazel bush. With a playful growl, Badgerpaw nipped at Sunpaw's hind paws. Sunpaw yelped, and bumped into Featherpaw, who nudged his brother back as his tail curled with delight.

They laughed and played the whole way to the lake, where they met some of their Clanmates, piling prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Whoa, there!" Whitewing chuckled as the three approached. "Save your energy! We're not about to let the other Clans show us up in our own territory, are we?"

"Never!" the three apprentices chorused.

"Look!" Sunpaw gasped, nodding at the lake. His littermates stood taller to follow their brother's gaze. "RiverClan are moving, across the lake!"

Across the lake, many small shapes moved as one, staying within two fox-lengths of the shore as agreed by the Clans.

"They must be bringing the whole Clan!" gasped Badgerpaw.

"Great StarClan!" Featherpaw breathed.

"Oh, and look! There's WindClan!" Sunpaw pointed out, flicking his tail over to the hills. Sure enough, more shapes were moving along the shoreline.

"Any sign of ShadowClan, yet?" called Dustpelt.

"Not yet!" Badgerpaw replied, looking in the other direction. "At least, they're not on the shoreline!" She lowered her voice. "Who knows where they are in those dense trees of theirs…" Featherpaw and Sunpaw snorted.

The apprentices waited impatiently as the clearing began to fill with cats. The rest of the ThunderClan apprentices arrived in droves, and warriors slowly arrived with prey in their jaws. The pile grew larger, until it seemed like the spoils of a lovely greenleaf afternoon, as opposed to an early newleaf morning.

A greeting yowl sounded from the trees on the edge of the clearing. Onestar emerged from within the forest, and behind him were his warriors, carrying prey in their jaws.

"Welcome, WindClan!" Brambleclaw meowed, stepping forward and dipping his head. "Please, make yourselves welcome."

Onestar dipped his head to Brambleclaw and motioned with his tail for his warriors to enter the grassy clearing. The WindClan apprentices quickly found their way to the ThunderClan apprentices, and they all began to chat animatedly.

"Who's on the squirrel hunt?" Harepaw demanded, his tail high in the air.

"That'd be me." Badgerpaw stood forward and lifted her chin.

"Can't wait to beat you," Harepaw teased.

"Oh, no, the honor of being beaten will be all yours," Badgerpaw replied, eyes sparkling.

"I'm going to be fighting," Heatherpaw meowed. "Who else is?"

"We are!" Poolpaw meowed, nudging Featherpaw forward. "You might be facing one of us!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Heatherpaw purred.

Another greeting yowl echoed through the trees, from the other side of the clearing. With disappointment rising in his chest, Sunpaw glanced over to see Blackstar's sour face emerge from the shade.

Brambleclaw quickly went to greet their guests, no matter how bitter they looked.

"You'd think they could manage one day of looking happy," muttered Harepaw. Badgerpaw met his eyes. They both snorted, whiskers quivering with laughter.

The ShadowClan apprentices, Ivypaw and Owlpaw, padded over to the gathered apprentices.

"So," Ivypaw began. "Who's tree climbing today?"

Sunpaw puffed out his chest. "I am!" he declared.

"Us too," meowed Honeypaw, flicking her tail at Mousepaw.

Ivypaw looked them over. "Excellent," she mewed.

One final yowl cut through the air - Leopardstar's. RiverClan had arrived. Brambleclaw left Blackstar to greet the RiverClan representatives.

Not long after RiverClan arrived, the rest of ThunderClan made their way to the clearing. Firestar himself parted the river of cats and made his way to the fresh-kill pile, where he exchanged greetings with the other leaders.

The RiverClan apprentices rushed over to their fellows. Minnowpaw was in the lead. "Who's hunting today?" she demanded.

For a while, all the apprentices boasted and teased, with excitement and anxiety battling within them. Sunpaw's paws kneaded the earth as he watched Firestar and the other leaders for any sign that the Gathering would formally begin.

"You got ants in your pelt?" Badgerpaw teased.

"I just want to get started!" Sunpaw purred, too excited to cuff his sister around the ear.

"Look!" Featherpaw gasped.

Firestar had stepped away from the other leaders. He raised his head and yowled to the sky. The Clans fell silent.

"Welcome, cats of all Clans, to the Daylight Gathering!" he yowled. "We have a lot planned, and not enough daylight - so let us begin! Those apprentices who are participating in the tree climbing contest will join myself and Sandstorm. We will lead them to the Sky Oak."

Sunpaw's eyes gleamed. He stood on his hind legs, looking for Sandstorm so he could follow her. "See you two later!" he purred, flicking each of his littermates' noses with his tail-tip.

"Go get 'em, Sunpaw!" Badgerpaw called after him.

Onestar lifted his tail to signify he would speak next. "Those apprentices who will be sparring today will remain in the clearing," he announced. "You will be placed into pairs for your matches."

Leopardstar padded forward. "Those apprentices who are hunting today will come meet with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight to be assigned their routes," she explained.

"Let the Daylight Gathering begin!" Squirrelflight yowled.

"Well, I'd better go see Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!" Badgerpaw mewed. She nudged Featherpaw. "Give it your best! Make us proud!"

"Yeah…yeah, you too," Featherpaw meowed numbly as his sister slipped away into the throng of cats.

The Clan cats slowly dispersed, mentors and parents following their respective apprentices to their destinations. Sunpaw followed Sandstorm dutifully, despite knowing right well where the Sky Oak was. Stormfur and Brook followed him, as well as Squirrelflight.

With the tree-climbing cats gone, Onestar could easily clear a section of the grass to be used for the sparring matches. He set the first two apprentices up to spar - Dapplepaw and Poolpaw.

Featherpaw tried to watch the match, but he could hardly keep his stomach from ejecting his breakfast. Instead, he turned his head away to watch as Brambleclaw directed apprentices on the bird hunt and the rodent hunt. Once those apprentices were on their way, he quickly gave Badgerpaw and Harepaw the instructions for the squirrel route, and then sent them on their way.

Featherpaw watched as Badgerpaw and Harepaw scampered up the slope and disappeared among the trees to hunt. The fur along Badgerpaw's spine was spiked with excitement.

_Good luck!_

"Featherpaw, are you ready?" Onestar called.

Featherpaw spun around. The first match was already over?

Indeed it was. The WindClan apprentice Heatherpaw was already waiting on the patch of smooth grass, circled by warriors and apprentices, her shoulders squared and ready for the match.

"Come on, Featherpaw," Brambleclaw urged. He padded to stand beside Sorreltail, his eyes shining.

Featherpaw could hear the excited murmuring of the Clan cats. He felt as though fish were wriggling in his belly, and he could hardly keep his tail from trembling. He crouched opposite Heatherpaw, swallowing his nerves as best he could.

_Your skills are superior, _whispered a voice in his ear. _You cannot lose._

Featherpaw nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"Keep your claws sheathed," Onestar ordered. He swept his tail over the grass, and Featherpaw tensed.

_She's small, but that pelt hides muscle, _another voice whispered.

_She has two moons' experience on me! _Featherpaw thought desperately.

_You have the training of a warrior,_ Tigerstar whispered.

"Begin!" Onestar called.

Heatherpaw leaped. She crashed into Featherpaw, bowling him over. Featherpaw felt teeth grip his scruff, hot hard enough to break the skin but firm enough to make him freeze with alarm. He couldn't be beaten this easily! Heatherpaw had caught him like a rabbit.

_Your head! _Hawkfrost hissed.

Featherpaw sucked in a breath, and his eyes hardened. he tucked his head, and, his muscles suddenly remembering their course like a river in thaw, kicked out with his hind legs. He somersaulted forward, taking Heatherpaw with him and sending the WIndClan apprentice sprawling onto her back. Free of the grip, Featherpaw leaped up, spun around, and flew at Heatherpaw. But his rival had rolled out of the way. Seething, Featherpaw landed on bare grass.

He glanced sideways. Heatherpaw was darting toward him. Energy flashed in his paws, and he leaped high into the air. As Heatherpaw skidded wildly beneath him, Featherpaw crashed down onto the confused WindClan cat's back. Wrapping his paws around his opponent, he rolled Heatherpaw over and began pummeling her with his hind paws.

Heatherpaw, slippery as a snake, wriggled free of his grasp. She reared onto her hind legs and faced Featherpaw with flailing forepaws. Featherpaw rose to meet her, and the two apprentices battled like dancing hares.

"Finish him, Heatherpaw!" Crowfeather called.

"Knock her down!" Sorreltail yowled.

_What does it look like I'm doing?_

Featherpaw's muzzle was beginning to sting. Heatherpaw's blows were strong and well aimed, and Featherpaw didn't want this to go on for much longer.

_Dart under, slash forepaws, back out, hook their paws. _The voice in his head was his own. And, after ducking out of Heatherpaw's reach, he executed the battle move.

He rushed under Heatherpaw's hind legs and lashed out a paw, jabbing her leg. Heatherpaw hissed, turning around to ambush Featherpaw as he emerged behind her - but Featherpaw had backed out, and used Heatherpaw's distraction as an opportunity to hook her paws. The WindClan apprentice yelped, sliding to the ground. Featherpaw rushed forward and sank his teeth - careful not to draw blood - into Heatherpaw's scruff, pressing her chin into the ground. Heatherpaw let out an angry wail, struggling furiously, but Featherpaw had dug his claws into the earth on either side of the WindClan apprentice. Heatherpaw could not get free.

"It's all over!" Onestar meowed. "Featherpaw is the winner!"

The ThunderClan cats cheered, and Featherpaw let go.

Heatherpaw jumped up. "Well done," she panted. "That was a great move at the end!"

"Thanks," mewed Featherpaw, breathing heavily. "You fought well, too."

"Good work, Featherpaw!" Brambleclaw rushed over and swept his tail over his son's flank.

"He wouldn't have beaten me so easily," hissed a voice close by. Heatherpaw narrowed her eyes at Ivypaw.

Featherpaw spun around, battle gleaming in his eyes once more. "Want to bet on that?"

He felt a paw cuff his ear. "One win is plenty," Sorreltail purred, staring at her apprentice proudly.

For once, Featherpaw let their praise wash over him. He had made his Clan proud. He wondered, as he went to join the warriors as a spectator, how his littermates were doing.

* * *

Badgerpaw stopped suddenly. Was that what she thought it was? She stilled her tail and sniffed the air.

_Yes! Squirrel!_

Badgerpaw lowered herself into a crouch, pricking her ears as she listened for the sound of paws scrabbling on the earth. She sniffed, stepping forward as smoothly as a snake. She kept her ears open, and her eyes on the ground so she didn't step on any twigs.

_Where is it? I've got to catch it!_

Finally, Badgerpaw caught a strong whiff of squirrel. She raised her head and looked straight ahead. Among the roots of a tree stood a fat gray squirrel, hers for the taking.

Badgerpaw didn't want to risk it; she inched forward, paws barely skimming over the earth. Her tail trembled with nerves, but remained above the ground so as not to disturb the undergrowth.

The squirrel suddenly looked up, dropping its nut. Its little nose twitched, and then it turned tail and bolted.

Crashing sounds told Badgerpaw that she wasn't the only one on the squirrel's trail. Harepaw had spotted it! Badgerpaw took off, all stealth forgotten. Now, the hunt had become a race.

They raced through the trees, bounding over roots and bracken. They darted into the rocky clearing that marked the ShadowClan border. The smell of squirrel was tantalizing. Badgerpaw was so close, just in reach, a clawlength away -

Suddenly, Badgerpaw and Harepaw were yowling as the earth broke underneath them. For a few moments Badgerpaw could do nothing but screech in surprise, but once she realized what was happening, she began to thrash.

Badgerpaw was buried. She couldn't breathe, choking on dry earth soaked in the stench of badger. Her mind swirled in terror. She stared wildly around, but all she could see was crumbling brown soil. Above her light flickered, then dimmed as more soil tumbled down on her, stinging her eyes, filling her ears and nostrils. She was drowning.

"Help!" Dirt filled her mouth as she tried to scream.

She scrabbled desperately, trying to fight her way out. She kicked out with her hind legs, trying to fight her way up. Her legs were screaming for air. She could see her paws churning in front of her muzzle, feel Harepaw's paws pressing against her body as the WindClan apprentice frantically attempted his escape.

"StarClan, save me!" Harepaw yowled.

Badgerpaw parted her jaws to scream, but no sound came out as soil blocked her throat. She coughed, desperate to clear her throat - but more soil poured down into her mouth and pressed into her lungs.

Badgerpaw flailed wildly. _StarClan, have mercy!_

Badgerpaw wasn't sure what was worse: Harepaw's wailing, or his terrifying silence. Even his thrashing limbs had slowed. Badgerpaw flared her nostrils, trying to breathe, but she couldn't. She gasped. Dirt entered instead of air. She gasped again. And once more.

And then she gasped a fourth time, and air entered her lungs. Fresh air, clean air, glorious air! Badgerpaw inhaled desperately, shuddering as she exhaled. She gulped in another few breaths, and, with renewed energy, began to climb her way out.

Light! There was light, above! Badgerpaw churned her paws and resurfaced, delight blooming in her chest like a primrose. She grabbed at the grass and dragged herself out of the hole.

"No!"

Badgerpaw's head whipped around, shocked. That was _Harepaw's_ voice! He was alive?

Then her heart sank. In front of her were two cats - both with stars in their fur. One, unmistakably, was Harepaw.

Harepaw was staring down at the collapsed den, at his body's fur sticking out through the soil. Badgerpaw felt as though she'd dipped her paws in the lake as she watched Harepaw's spirit grapple with his untimely death.

"Come along, Harepaw," the StarClan cat murmured. "It's time to go."

Harepaw looked up, his eyes round and ears flattened. "O-okay," he choked out. The StarClan cat turned tail and began to pad away. Harepaw cast a glance back at his body, then began to follow. The two vanished as they stepped into sunlight.

Badgerpaw shuddered, then leaned down to lick her paws clean. Suddenly, she stopped.

_Oh, dear StarClan, no._

Her paws were made of stars.

She stared down at the den, and, if she looked closely enough, could see her own tabby fur among the rubble. She backed up, ears flattened.

"No," she breathed. "No, no, no, no, no!"

She stared around. Why had no StarClan warrior come to collect her, as they had done with Harepaw? Was there still hope for her? Could she possibly survive?

But as moments passed, Badgerpaw felt her hope dissolve. _No. I'm…I'm dead._

But then, where was StarClan? Badgerpaw didn't know the way to their hunting grounds on her own!

Badgerpaw glanced back at ThunderClan territory, her heart aching. She was leaving everything and everyone behind - Brightheart, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, Featherpaw and Sunpaw…

She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes. _Goodbye_, she thought mournfully. _I'll see you again someday._ She opened her eyes and looked back down at her starry paws. With renewed determination, she strode forward and padded into the sunlight, after Harepaw and the StarClan warrior.

Where she was going, she did not know. But she had to start somewhere.

* * *

**NOTES**

Aaaaand that's The Legacy! Let me know what you thought! (I have mixed opinions, myself.)

Next book is called **Looming Wave**, and prologue should be up tomorrow! Look forward to it!

-GalacticSkunk

galacticskunk . tumblr . com


End file.
